Underworld:The New War
by LittleDrusilla
Summary: ATTENTION! I can no longer post here from my own computer! For some reason I can't type anything in so i CAN'T UPDATE! U can find my fics at http:adultfan.nexcess.net I post there as BotticellisAngel
1. Vengeance

Here you guys go. this should be better formatted. not too much; but a little easier to read. You'll notice It's a little different too. I was reading it over and I realized it needed a little work.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any charachters from Underworld. They belong to Lakeshore Entertainment and Screen Gems. Please don't sue me. I don't have a whole lot,and I'd like to keep what I do have.  
  
Chapter 1. Vengeance  
  
Selene looked up at Michael in amazement. He was blue. Her mind was stuck on the fact that he was blue,and if she didn't get up and do something Viktor would kill him. Her heart hurt with conflicting feelings for Viktor. She had loved him for over a century only to find out he'd betrayed her.  
  
Michael and Victor hissed at each other. With a blur of motion Michael made the first move and slammed his hands into Viktors' chest.  
  
The elder went flying back into the pool of water,dissapearing from Selenes' line of sight. Lord, but Michael was fast. As soon as he'd shoved Viktor he was gone. She could hear them fighting and got up to follow.  
  
The fight raged on, Michael was slashing at Viktor and ducking his attacks with considerable skill. Viktor was having none of it though,and soon caught Michael under the chin with a powerful uppercut that sent the hybrid flying back into the water.  
  
The death dealers that had escorted Viktor ran in and began shooting at him. Selene was scared. They didn't kow the extent of Michaels powers yet, and she was sure a well placed bullet would still kill him.  
  
She jumped down from the ledge she was on and took them out. She didn't have time to think she just did it. They were threatening Michael, they had to go.  
  
She looked at Michael and was relieved to see he was okay. A small smile touched her lips and she began running around the edge of the pool. She was so focused on MIchael,she didn't see Victors' punch coming until it was too late. His fist came out of nowhere and slammed into her cheek, sending her sprawling.  
  
Michael growled in fury. Viktor had hurt Selene again. Now he was really upset. No one hurt Selene.  
  
The anger pushed his body further,and he charged the elder vampire.  
  
To his utter surprise, Viktor used his reserve strength to catch Michael in mid stride and slam him back into the water. The vampire quickly overpowered him and began to choke him with his elbow hooked around Michaels neck.  
  
"Time to die." He hissed into Michaels ear.  
  
Selene pushed the pain away and looked up to see Viktor choking the life out of Michael. Her heart clenched painfully. Strange... she had only known this man for a day;but her feelings for him out wieghed anything she'd ever felt for Viktor. She looked down and saw the sword laying in front of her.  
  
Hesitating only a split second she jumped up and grabbed it. Viktor heard her coming and let Michael go;but it was too late. She jumped and slashed at him with his own sword. He was jarred;but thought it was only a scratch. He got up and faced her'unsheathing his twin blades. Intent on destroying her he tried to go forward and found he couldn't. A dull pain was radiating from his head. Then Selene raised the sword in front of her face and he understood. He saw his blood running down its' silver surface.  
  
She watched as Viktors face grew slack and his head slid apart where she had severed it. It splashed into the water swiflty followed by his body.  
  
Michael was on his feet by then. He had his back to her and she gazed at him in wonder as she slowly approached him. He turned to face her and she was met with his black eyes. She could see herself reflected in them. His skin was oddly colored,ranging from blue to almost white. They stared at each other for a few seconds before they realized the lycans were still hovering at the edges of the room.  
  
As they looked around, the lycans withdrew one by one. They realized that this was not the time to approach Michael. He was newly risen and still angry. Selene was a force to be reckoned with as well. She'd taken out an elder,and none of them wanted to mess with her either.  
  
She dropped Viktors' sword into the water. It was suddenly too heavy for her. She looked up at Michael and was pleased to see his human visage. He had controll over the change already! This was excellent. Another perk of being a hybrid,she supposed.  
  
Noticing Sonjas' necklace lying on the floor,she bent and picked it up. Staring at it,she stood up again and looked at Michael for another second before moving around him to leave. Without a word he followed her,and they started out of the underworld.  
  
AN: Well there u go. New and Improved. Hopefully this was easier to read than the first versoin. I hope it was a little better too. Let me know! 


	2. Breakdown

Hey, here's chapter two! I hope this formats better than the first chapter;but I'm not getting my hopes up. Disclaimer: See chapter one  
  
Reviewer: J, Thank you so much for reviewing. I love Underworld so much,and I appreciate your patience with my format. When I have a better computer maybe I can fix it.  
  
Chapter 2. Breakdown  
  
Selene led Michael through the cold,damp sewers. She was sort of numb. She was still clutching Sonjas necklace in her hand. Things just weren't reaching her brain.  
  
Michael was worried about her. She hadn't said a thing since she'd tried to plead with Viktor not to kill him. He knew she must be suffering a great deal;but didn't want to make her mad just now by talking. He was well aware that he was much stronger than she was;but he didn't want her running off on him. He could sense somehow that sunrise was only a few hours away and he might be able to stand it, but she wouldn't.  
  
Selene stopped abruptly as the full weight of what had happened descended upon her. It was like a thousand pounds had settled on her shoulders. She had killed Viktor, defended a lycan,and killed other death dealers. Now both covens would be after them,and god knew what the lycans were up to. And there was still Kraven to deal with,unless by some stroke of luck someone had killed him;but she doubted it. Kravens sense of self preservation was almost as well defined as his ambitions of power.  
  
Michael almost ran into Selene when she suddenly stopped. He waited for her to warn him to move or get down or run;but she didn't. She was silent and he finally whispered, "Selene?" She didn't answer and he stood there waiting for her to move again. When she did move it was because she was collapsing onto the floor.  
  
Selene heard Michael say her name from some far away place. She couldn't muster the energy to tell him to be quiet. Her legs were beginning to shake a little. They were turning to gelatin. She leaned against the wall and slid down slowly.  
  
"Selene!?" Asked Michael. He quickly went around in front of her and saw the tears running down her blank face. Not knowing what else to do he sat down and pulled her into his embrace.  
  
Selene knew what was happening;but she couldn't move. She was relieved when Michael hugged her. He was warm and real. She found she really could move,and hid her face in his neck.  
  
Great shuddering silent sobs wracked Selenes' tiny frame as Michael held her. All he could do was stroke her hair and tell her it was okay. He knew it wasn't; but there was nothing else he could think to say.  
  
He rocked her until her sobs eased and she was weeping quietly. Soon even this ceased, and her breath evened out. She was completetly relaxed and Michael realized she was asleep. He needed to get them some place warm and safe. It was anyones guess where. He knew the lycens and the vampires both knew where he lived. They'd most likely be able to track them wherever they went as well.  
  
"What am I going to do?" He asked the air.  
  
Well, here's chapter 2. Hope you like .Sorry it's so short. If anyone has any ideas for the next chapter feel free to let me know. I have no idea where they r going to go. I was planning on having them go to Michaels friend Adams';but it didn't seem like they knew each other too well,and I don't think Michael would endanger him by going to him. So any ideas are welcome, Thanks. 


	3. Marcus

Here's chapter three. This doesn't deal with Selene and Michael,because I thought that I should get to the coven and show what they are up to. Anyway,hope it's good enough for ya. I'm gonna try and make this one a little longer for y'all.  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter one. Don't own.....blah blah blah....etc etc.  
  
Chapter 3 Marcus  
  
Marcus was furious. He was hungry as all get out and the blood was dripping so slowly. It was agonizing. The blood was getting colder as it dripped. He was wondering what the hell was going on. He was still in his sleep chamber. The person who was currently donating their blood was dead. They had to be,because Marcus was recieving no memories.  
  
He'd never tasted blood like this before. Not even in the days when it was still acceptable to kill humans. Before Viktor had made the rule. It was a good rule. Kept the hordes of angry villiagers off of thier territory. Marcus still hungered for the taste of human blood;but he respected Viktor. He would not break the rules.  
  
He was feeling strange. His senses were sharper. He could feel his body trying to rearrange itself. He couldn't stand this slow feeding much longer. He wanted to down a gallon of blood right then and there  
  
His hands were hurting. he could feel and hear the bones popping and cracking. His fingertips were on fire and he couldn't fathom why. As each drop of blood plopped into his mouth he could feel himself change a little more.  
  
The blood was infusing his body with a new strength. "What the bloody hell is going on here?" He croaked as his vocal cords were slathered in the nourishing blood. He didn't know how much longer he could stand being trapped in this tomb. He'd never liked going to sleep. It always took awhile for the last of the blood to dry up,and one was left pondering things in the dark cold for hours on end while it did. Even Kraven and Viktors precious Selene didn't know the details of going to sleep. The only ones who did were the elders themselves. No one was present at the ceremony except for the one awakened and the one going to sleep.  
  
He looked forward to rising and helping Amelia back to her slumber. Amelia enjoyed the sleep. He craved the taste of her blood. To put an elder to sleep,another elder must drain them of most of thier blood and then retire them to thier chamber. The rest of the blood would dry up,and thier body would be in a kind of stasis.  
  
Suddenly a great wash of blood came pouring into his mouth. He swallowed it eagerly and as he did,heard vioces above. Someone was angry.  
  
"Why hasn't someone cleaned up this mess before now?!" The voice was saying. He didn't recognise it. "This stinking dogs' blood has defiled Marcus' tomb! It'll take days to clean this up!"  
  
Dog? A lycan was the owner of this glorious drink? Marcus felt a little ill. Vampires were forbidden to drink of lycans. Viktor would not be pleased. He tuned back in to the conversation in time to hear something that made his heart stop.  
  
"This we definately don't need! Especially after Viktor and Amelias' deaths. Get this cleaned up! We need all we can spare to hunt for Kraven,Selene and her hybrid pet."  
  
What was this? Viktor and Amelia both dead? Marcus was grieved. They had been his friends for centuries.  
  
"I still can't believe it was Selene who killed Viktor." Came another voice. "She was always going on about Viktor this and Viktor that. Why just the other day when she came in Kraven was being his normal pompous self and she told him that Viktor would believe her about the lycans. I was there."  
  
"I hate to say it; but she definately is with the lycans now. I never would have believed it. Watch it! You're getting even more blood in there!" Came a third voice.  
  
The blood spilled into Marcus' waiting mouth. He no longer cared who it had belonged to. He needed to get out of this damn tomb and find out just what the hell was going on. Selene kill Viktor? Never.  
  
The two vampires who were cleaning up the mess Viktor had left when he killed Singe were not all too happy with the detail. They wanted to be with the others,planning.  
  
"Come on." Said Avery. We'd better open this thing and clean up the blood inside it first. Marcus cannot be allowed to drink this filth."  
  
"Right." Replied Jonas.  
  
Avery placed his fingertips in the slots and turned the dial. They stood back while Marcus' resting place opened itself and the tomb began to rise.  
  
"FInally!" Marcus hissed to himself. He was very irritable. His muscles were complaining,swelling somehow,and he needed more blood badly.  
  
The vampires waited in silent respect until the tomb came to a halt. Then Avery stepped fprward and tipped it down, so he could move it out of the way. Marcus could swear the man nearly leapt out of his own skin when he saw him. He gave a shriek and leapt back.  
  
"My lord! What has happened to you?"  
  
That's all for now! I know, I'm evil. LOL And the next chapter is going to be about Selene and Michael, So you'll just have to wait and find out what happens with Marcus. I promise the next chapter with Selene and Michael will be as long as this one,if not longer. Please review! And if u don't have anything nice to say please keep it to yourself. 


	4. Don't Wake Her

Hello, here's chapter 4 I'm really sick at the moment. Someone gave me a cold,so I will probably be writing a lot, LOL  
  
REVIEWERS:  
Magot123 - Thanks for the ideas. I'll keep them in mind;but I have plans for later in the story and I don't know if they would fit in. :)  
  
Marcus Lazarus-Thanks for the review. I am sorry about the format;but I have aplogised for it already. )  
  
Julie: Thanks for reviewing dude. I'm glad you like it.  
Disclaimer: Don't own. Blah Blah Woof Woof. LOL Julie! Chapter 4. Don't Wake Her  
  
Michael picked Selene up and made for the exit ladder. He sighed. They needed somewhere to go. Even if it was just for the daylight hours. He was going to have to go to his apartment. He needed clothes, and he could put Selene in the bathroom,which had no windows. The vampires at least wouldn't be a threat until dark.  
  
He had to throw Selene over his shoulder to carry her out of the underworld. "I'm glad you're so tired." He muttered, "or you'd probably kill me for this."  
  
Once he had climbed up and manuvered them out , he rearranged Selenemore comfortably in his arms and set off for his apartment. He wished he had a car. A car! That was it he stopped and looked around. Soon he spotted Selenes' Jag. He bundled her into the passenger seat and jumped in. He looked for the keys for five minuets straight before noticing Slenes coat in the back seat. The keys were in her pocket,and Michael revved up the engine and pulled out into the desrted street.  
  
He glanced at Selene before starting off. Still asleep. That was good. He'd never expected her to cry like that. It had caught him off guard,and he didn't know what to do. He hoped he'd comforted her at least a little. As he drove she whimpered and her arms reached out,searching. He let go of the wheel with his right hand and allowed her to find him. She scooted over and leaned on him, snuggling close.  
  
"Easy, I'm driving here." He chuckled. She was very sweet while she was asleep. Of course he really didn't know what she was like when she wasn't fighting. He realized how much she had given up for him and he was greatful. "Finally got your revenge, didn't you?" He whipered. "What are we going to do now?"  
  
He pulled up in front of his apartment building a few minuets later. The sky was beginning to grey a little. He needed to get her inside. He got out of the car,careful to put the keys in his pocket and walked around to the other side. There was police tape across the doorway,and he hoped no one was there. He felt awful for putting the people in his building in danger;but he'd had no idea.  
  
He lifted Selene out and shut the door with his foot. She promptly latched her arms around his neck and he smiled. Ten to one she'd never do that when she was awake. He held on to her with one arm,(which wasn't as difficult as it might have been the night before) and pulled the tape out of his way.  
  
He went inside listening for people. He coulfn't hear anyone;but he wasnt' so sure about his senses yet. They were definately better than before;but he wasn't sure how good they were. He had to take the stairs to his floor. Someone had disabled the elevator.  
  
To his surprise, he wasn't even winded when he got there. "This hybrid thing does have an upside." He decided.  
  
His door was shut as well as it could be,and there was more police tape over it. He shuddered to think of what state his living area might be in. First she'd broken in, then the lycans,then the cops had most likely gone through everything he had.  
  
He ripped the tape away and pushed open the door. He'd been right. All of his stuff was strewn around everywhere. Sighing he put Selene on the couch and went to get blankets and things to line the bathtub with. She was going to have to sleep in there.  
  
He fixed it up as nicely as he could and went to get Selene. The sun would be up soon and he wanted her safely in the bathtub well before that. He took off her boots and lifted her again. She was sound asleep and didn't respond at all that time.  
  
As soon as she was safe and sound he set about cleaning up a little and getting some of his things together. She'd most likely want to leave when she got up. He was loath to leave her alone in the apartment;but he needed a shower,and as Selene was in his bathtub, hed' need to use someone elses.  
  
He checked on her, and then stole across the hall to his neighbors apartment. The door was locked;but it was a simple thing to break it. He showered and dressed as quickly as he could,and left the person a note of apology and some money to get the door fixed.  
  
Michael stayed awake the entire day. He wanted to be absolutely sure that Selene was safe. He'd be no good if the lycans came and he was sleeping. Or people for that matter. They might open the door and allow the sun in on her. He couldn't bear the thought. No, it was better he stayed awake. It wasn't all that hard really. His new genes made his endurance quite up to the task.  
  
He practiced changing in the mirror a few times. He was appaled at his appearance at first;but gradually accepted it. The eyes and the teeth were pretty damn cool actually. The blue skin he was a little wierded out by;but he would get used to it. He needed to be this being to protect her,and he would be. Nothing would happen to her. It couldn't or he would die of a broken heart. He almost had when his first wife had died. He'd completely shut off. Selene awoke a feeling inside him that he'd never expected to experience again.  
  
He remembered the first time he'd set eyes on her. Not so long ago, though it seemed like a century had transversed since that night in the subway. She'd seemed so out of place. Like a little girl in leather. Her big dark eyes staring out at him from under her unkempt hair. He must have looked like an idiot, staring at her like he had;but she was the single most beautiful person he'd ever seen. He thought she looked scared,like no one had ever looked at her before. Now he mused that maybe no human had ever noticed her before. Maybe that was it.  
  
His musings were cut off by a noise outside his door. He tensed and took an unconsious sniff of the air. Lycan. "That's not good."  
  
He crept silently to the door and flung it open. A young man stood there shaking in his boots. He gave a yelp when Michael opened the door. Fear was radiating off of him in waves. He was no threat.  
  
"I won't hurt you." Michael said quietly. The young man was trembling so badly he could hardly retrieve the piece of filthy paper from his coat pocket.  
  
"A...a...mmmessage from our temporary leader." He stammered.  
  
Michael toook the paper from the young lycan and invited him in. "My... .girlfriend...is sleeping in the other room. Do not wake her."  
  
The young mans eyes grew wide and he refused to come any further than the doorway.  
  
"I'm to wait for your response and take it back." He whispered.  
  
"Very well." Said Michael. He sat down and began to read.  
  
Well that's it for this chapter. I am way too tired to write more and I want to get this posted. Don't worry, Selene will be awake in the next one. If anyone has suggestions for names of lycans and vampires just let me know in your reviews. I am thinking of making this a crossover with Buffy or maybe Dark Angel or even X-men. Let me know what you think. Later. 


	5. What the Hell?

Hey all,  
Sorry it's been a few days; but Friday was my twenty- first birthday. YAY! LOL So of course I had to go out and have fun. LOL Anyway, I am happy with the lovely responses I have been getting from you all! I feel so special! LOL  
  
Reviewers: Thank you all. I really appreciate the feedback.  
  
Evelyn: I know a lot of people don't like crossovers; but they are my favorite things to read and write. I'm glad you like Marcus though. I wanted him to be a little funny,and not as much of a jerk as Viktor was.  
  
J: There you are! LOL I was wondering where you'd got to. Glad you like the story. Have fun reading this chapter!  
  
agentscifi: Thank you for your review. I am pretty sure I am gonna do a Dark Angel with a tiny little bit of Buffy thrown in. I hope you will like it.  
  
Marcus Lazarus: Hmmmm.. I already have a solution for the future thing with Dark Angel and it involves something out of Buffy. LOL I may have to think a bit on the whole vampire thing, but I have an idea for that already too. I may do a crossover with X-men in another story though,because I can see Logan and Michael duking it out right now! LOL  
  
Samantha: Buffy will be included in the crossover; but you most likely won't see any of the main charachters. I just need it for a plot aspect. But I love Buffy,so don't worry you'll more than likely see a Buffy story on here sooner or later. The only charachter you'll see is one I really don't like,so he'll probably end up getting his neck broken or something. LOL  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own,and if you want to sue me, u need your head checked. LOL  
  
AN: This chapter has a little Marcus in it and a lot of Michael and Selene. Don't worry. I will be putting Kraven into it too. He will get his comeuppance i swear. Did I spell that right? LOL  
  
Chapter 5. What the Hell?  
  
Marcus was not a happy hybrid. He was seated in Viktors room, fuming.  
  
"Bloody Viktor. If he was still alive I'd kill him!" He muttered angrily.  
  
The other vampires insisted he stay in Viktors rooms until they figured out what they were going to do about him. He wasn't at all aware yet of just how powerful he was. He had, however seen his new claws and teeth and all in the mirror.  
  
"Bloody lycans."  
  
The door opened and admitted a younger vampire by the name of Erika. She smiled nervously. "I've brought your meal my lord." She held up a silver tray with a large glass of blood on it.  
  
He was thirsting and would be for a few days until his metabolism evened out. At least he hoped so. He had no Idea what his new form would be like. Maybe he'd thirst like this all the time! He calmed himself and answered Erika.  
  
"Thank you, child. Tell me, are they still deliberating?"  
  
"Yes lord. No word yet."  
  
He nodded. "You may go. If you hear one snippet however,you are to come straight to me."  
  
She bowed her head. "Yes my lord."  
  
Marcus would not be putting up with this at all if he wasn't in this situation. He needed help. He had no idea how he had mutated. Lycan blood was supposed to kill vampires. Wasn't it?  
  
He wanted answers. and he would have them. He wanted Kraven more than Selene. The Death Dealers had told him about Kravens betrayal. So he had been in league with Julian? Then he would know why this had happened. Selene it seemed, had only fallen in love. Too bad the recipient of her love was a lycan. Hybrid, he silently corrected; but this man surely was just as confused as he was. And Selene would know nothing of it. No, he needed Kraven to give him the story. Then he would leave the man out for the sun,and deal with the rest of his problems.  
  
There was a knock at the door, and Erika poked her head in. "They've come out my lord. They wish to speak with you."  
  
"Send them in,child."  
  
Erika bowed her head and shut the door. Moments later, the new council came in. It was composed of the oldest Death Dealers left. They all kneeled in respect. Marcus took this as a good sign.  
  
The eldest spoke, "My lord. We have convened and decided that you are still in charge of the covens. You are the only elder left, and no one else is fit to lead."  
  
Marcus nodded. "Thank you. Now, I want you all to go out and bring me the traitor Kraven. I would know why I am now part beast! And then I shall shackle him out to see the sunrise!"  
  
Michael,  
My name is Armadillo. I lead the lycans in your absence. We desperately need you to come to us. Our numbers were greatly diminished in the fight last night. We require your presence . You are under no obligation to lead the lycans; but as Lucian made you a hybrid,you have the right to that position. Your vampire friend is welcome. I have seen to it that she will come to no harm here. Please give your response to Sven. Hopefully we will se you later on tonight. Thank you.  
  
Michael quickly wrote down a few sentences on the paper and gave it to Sven.  
  
"Will you come?" He asked.  
  
"I'll have to discuss that with Selene." Michael said. "If she feels comfortable, we will come."  
  
The young man nodded solemnly,thanked Michael and left.  
  
It was getting late. The sky was bright pink and gold. He wished the sun would sink faster. He wanted to check on Selene. They really needed a better place to stay.  
  
The note concerned him a little. He had no wish to lead the lycans. He just wanted to be with Selene and be happy for once. He'd ask her what to do.  
  
Selene was a little uncomfortable. She was half asleep and was aware of being a bit cramped. She was warm though,and that was an improvement on the sewers.  
  
She rose slowly to full consiousness,just the way she liked. She hated being awakened abruptly. She opened her eyes and realized she was lying in a bathtub. She almost laughed. The room was dimly lit and smelled like Michael. He must have taken them back to his apartment. It wasn't a smart move;but she'd forgive him this time. It had been awfully close to sunrise.  
  
She lay there another moment,and let reality sink in. Thinking of all that had happened made tears come to her eyes; but she stubbornly forced them away. She was done crying. She was ashamed that she had cried the night before; but she did feel a lot better. Michael had been so comforting. She smiled slightly, thinking about him.  
  
"You better not make me regret saving you." She whispered.  
  
Getting out was a little difficult. She was stiff from laying in the tub. It must have been the only room he had where the sun couldn't get in. She stretched and stepped out. Then she flung all of the blankets and pillows out.  
  
"Time for a shower."  
  
The hot water was invigorating and helped with the stiffness. She just stood under the blast of it for a full minuet before moving for the shampoo. She was soaping her hair when there was a knock on the door. "Selene, are you okay?"  
  
"Yes Michael, I'm fine. I'll be out in a couple minuets."  
  
"Alright, just checking."  
  
Michael waited impatiently while Selene finished with her shower. The sun was down now and he wanted to see her,and tell her about the lycans invitation. He paced for a few seconds and then flung himself on the couch.  
  
When she came out he got up in a flash. "How are you feeling? Are you okay'  
  
She smiled at him. "Michael, you worry too much."  
  
He smiled back sheepishly. "I was just worried about you. You really passed out on me."  
  
"I know. I was just worn out." She hadn't realized just how worn she had been. The stress of last night was just the icing on the cake. The last century of her life had been full of enough stress to make a humans hair fall out. It was a jumble of hunting and fending off Kravens unwanted attentions. Last night had been the final fatal blow to her old life. She realized it had been coming for awhile. Even if she hadn't met Michael she would have defected at some point. She knew a few who had.  
  
"The lycans want us to come to them. Michael said. They sent a young one with a letter earlier." Selene looked up sharply. "And what did you reply Michael?"  
  
"Easy, I told them I'd have to discuss it with you first. Amadillo promised they would not harm you."  
  
She nodded. "Good. And just what is it that they want?"  
  
"They....uh... they want me to lead the lycans,or at least tell them if I wish to or not. And i wish not." He added.  
  
She nodded approvingly. "You should get some experience under your belt before you go after a position like that."  
  
He gaped at her. "You want me to lead the lycans?"  
  
"Someday it would be a good thing for you. They all see you as a savior of some kind; but you're new at this. You need to learn some things first. And have fun, like I never did. I'm beginning to see why Viktor wasn't a very popular elder. When he reigned,everyone hunted, no one had much time to do anything. I've done my time. I want to have fun."  
  
"I thought you lived to hunt? I thought that was your fun?"  
  
" I thought so too; but I lost my taste for killing lycans. They were innocent of what I accused and I spent countless years killing them for nothing. Because I was misled. "  
  
Michael was amazed. She seemed a different woman now. He was positively shocked when she walked over and kissed him.  
  
"The lycans can wait awhile." Selene said into his ear.  
  
He followed her numbly into his bedroom.  
  
Well here you go. I'm not so sure about this chapter, so let me know if it sucks and I will fix it. If anyone has ideas for lycan or vampire names just put them down in your reviews and I will put the ones I can into the story,and u will recieve credit for them. 


	6. Kraven

Here's chapter 6 for y'all  
  
Reviewers: Thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
Marcus Lazarus: Oh damn! I am writing an original novel and my main male charachters' name is Julian. Guess I've just got it on the brain. LOL I fixed it by the way. Thank you for pointing that out. I never would have noticed! LOL  
  
Samantha: Well that would be giving too much away; but don't worry, because it won't be too long before he is in the story. The best clue I can give you right now is most people hate him,and I don't think he is considered a main charachter.  
  
J: Thanks! I did have a good time although I didn't get too smashed. :) I'm glad you liked chapter 5. I wasn't too sure about it;but I havent heard anything negative yet. )  
  
Revan: Glad you are enjoying it. Hope you like this chapter!  
  
Kim : Why thank you! I love crossovers! I don't know why. Just one of my things I guess!  
  
Julie: LOL Thanks, and I think it was only last night that I told you; but hey I might be wrong. LOL  
  
AN: This is all about Kraven. I thought I needed to get him in here and get rid of him for awhile.; but don't worry he will get what is coming to him. ;) There is some naughty language in here.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
Chapter 6. Kraven  
  
It was cold and dark. Kraven was crouched inside the small basement of a warehouse. It had been the closest shelter he could find. His leg was healed now; but damn had it hurt! Fucking Lucian anyway. Never liked the bastard.  
  
Selene,on the other hand, he could spend an eternity thinking of her. Wishfully thinking anyway. She was most likely dead and it made him feel queasy. Viktor would surely have done her in for helping the lycan. His brow furrowed. Michael. What did that dumb dog have that he didn't? Selene had only known the stinking creature for a day!  
  
"Bitch. I could have given you everything. I was going to be the king,and you my queen. But no! You had to go and wake up Viktor! I had it all planned out, and you ruined it!" He sighed,realizing he was shouting at no one and nothing.  
  
"I need to get out of here." He needed to get out of the country, or his ass was grass. He knew the Death Dealers would be after him sooner or later. He was actually surprised the lycans hadn't found him already. Maybe they had more important things to do.  
  
His thoughts turned to Selene again. Damn her. He began to climb out of the basement and resolved that she WOULD be his one day. If she was alive. He'd keep her even if he had to chain her up to keep her from escaping.  
"This could be fun."  
  
Two hours later he'd booked himself passage to America on a luxury liner. His private funds (which he'd been skimming for years) had come in quite handily. On the ship he'd be able to sleep safely during the day. Maybe he should get himself a coffin? He laughed. How would he explain that one? No, Better to sleep in the bathroom,or request heavy curtains. He had a cooler full of clone plasma. He never had any qualms with drinking from humans; but he wanted to keep a low profile. Any exsanguination type deaths would certainly raise some eyebrows at the mansion. Once he got to America he'd enjoy himself by picking off bums. No one missed them anyway,and he could hide the bodies fairly efficiently.  
  
It was hard not to think of Selene. He wondered if she had somehow managed to survive. He hoped so. He was going to make her his slave. If not he could always find a girl that looked enough like her.  
  
The boat was boarding and Kraven picked up his siutcase full of brand new clothes,and his cooler. He couldn't wait to get on board and get settled in. The faster he was out of the country the better.  
  
He should get in touch with Erika. She could let him know what the coven was up to, and places he needed to avoid. Maybe she would know if Selene was alive. Yes that was a good idea. Call the little blonde wretch and find out some information.  
  
As soon as he was shown his room, he put his blood in the mini fridge and picked up the telephone. The operator dialed Erikas' cell number and he waited while it rang. Soon her breathy voice answered, "Hello?" It sounded like she had been running.  
  
"Erika, don't say my name! I just need some information quickly."  
  
"I'm listening. "  
  
"Are the Death Dealers coming for me?"  
  
"Yes. They are gearing up now." She replied.  
  
"Okay. Is Selene still alive?"  
  
"Yes." She said curtly.  
  
Kravens' heart leapt. She was alive! "Does anyone know where she is?"  
  
"No. Marcus' main priority is you."  
  
"Marcus! He's been awakened? Who did it?"  
  
"He's a hybrid now, like Selenes' pet."  
  
Kraven was stunned. "How?"  
  
"Viktor killed a lycan in the chamber. His blood awoke Marcus."  
  
Oh that was just delicious. Viktor had created the thing he feared the most. He fought the urge to laugh and asked, "What OF Viktor?"  
  
"Dead. Selene killed him."  
  
Kraven did laugh that time. "Now that is just what I would have expected of her."  
  
Erika was getting irritated. Why did he always have to bring up Selene? She didn't want him, never had, and never would. Erika on the other hand had been pining for him since the day she set eyes on him, and he never gave her a second glance when that leather clad temptress was around.  
  
She sighed. It really wasn't Selenes' fault. She hated Kraven with all her being and constantly rebuked his efforts. He just couldn't take a hint.  
  
"I've got to go now, Erika. I'll keep in touch with you. You'll keep me informed right?"  
  
"Of course I will." She said resignedly. "Where are you going?"  
  
"I'm not going to say. The less you know about where I am, the better. Bye now." He hung up the phone before she had time to respond. It was better to keep conversations short. In fact, He'd most likely insist that they were one minuet or less.  
  
He lay back on the expensive bedspread and turned on the television. Maybe there was a good movie on. Something with a lot of blood and gore. Yeah that was what he was in the mood for. Or maybe something with a pretty little black haired woman in it.  
  
Kraven smiled. She was alive. And she would be his one day. She would be his forever.  
  
AN:Okay, I hope I made Kraven up to everyones' standards. Is he sleazy enough for ya? I hate him so much! I hope he gets what's coming to him in the second movie! I don't know whether we will see him for awhile; but I am planning on having him arriving safely in America,and living for quite awhile., so I'll most likely check up with him now and then. 


	7. Lycans

Reviewers: Thanx!  
  
Marcus Lazarus: Whew! Glad I got him right. I really hate him;but you have to admit he's a great villian.  
  
Samantha: Don't worry. This chapter chock full of Selene and Michael. LOL And don't worry, Buffy coming up soon. I might put another charachter in. Just because I cant resist writing Spike who is my alltime favorite . He is just so funny. I think the story could use some humor. Especially after what I am planning on doing. (Insert evil laugh)  
  
Chapter 7. Lycans  
  
Michael was exhausted. After being up all day and an unexpected bout of lovemaking with Selene he was drained. He'd been shocked when she initiated the sex. She'd been passonate and loving. He had been sure she wouldn't want to be too intimate so soon. He'd been wrong.  
He was tailing her right now through a part of the sewers he hadn't been in yet. He could hardly take his eyes from her. She'd told him she loved him. No woman besides his wife had ever said that to him.  
  
Selene looked back and caught his stare. She smiled mischeviously letting him know that when they were done talking to the lycans he could look all he wanted. And touch, and kiss, and bad line of thought! 'Get your mind out of the gutter, man! This is a ptentially dangerous situation and all you can think about is making love to your girlfriend'  
  
He shook his head and cleared his brain. He could smell lycans everywhere. It was odd. He'd never understood how powerful scent could be. He could smell Selene too. They had showered together,and she smelled like soap, and him and herself mixed all toghether. He liked it, thier scents mixed in, almost made one. He imagined it was what thier children would smell like.  
  
Whoa, children? Where did that come from? Must be a lycan instinct. Increase the pack, make sure your chromosomes are passed on. That sort of thing. 'I see her as my mate.' He realized. ' The one person I will stay with for the rest of our lives. ' He cringed at the thought of her dying. It brought tears to his eyes.  
  
'That's pretty powerful.' He thought to himself. He did love this woman. He had since the moment he'd seen her; but these all too powerful emotions were beginning to frighten him. ' What if she dies? What if she dies and leaves me here alone? What if I die and she is left here unprotected?' He didn't like to imagine what the vampires might do to her. He vividly remembered the vision of Sonja burning in the sunlight like an Anima Sola.  
  
He had to fight off the change as he realized that was most likely what they would do to Selene if they caught her.  
  
Selene caught Michaels anxitety and turned to look at him. His eyes had turned black, and his fangs were elongated.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
He looked up guiltily, his features returning to normal. "It's nothing. No danger. I was just remembering what they did to Sonja. I won't let that happen to you."  
  
She could sense his distress and his doubt in himself. She'd been more in tune with him since they'd strengthened their bond in his apartment. She slowed up to let him come abreast of her.  
  
"I know you won't. Don't doubt yourself. Or me."  
  
He reguarded her for a moment. "It's not you I doubt. I'm new to this. What if I make a mistake? Viktor almost killed me. If you hadn't stepped in...."  
  
"You just need some experience." She smiled. "Training should be interesting."  
The smell of lycans was growing stronger with every step they took. Soon they would be entering the main den. They turned a corner and Michael saw Sven waiting for them. The young lycan smiled broadly.  
  
"You came!"  
  
Michael smiled. "We came. Selene this is Sven."  
  
Selene nodded hesitantly, not sure how the lycans would react to her.  
  
To her surprise Sven nodded deferentially. "Selene. It is an honor."  
  
Selene smiled warmly at him. "Thank you."  
  
Michael was surprised. He never thought she'd be so accepting so quickly. He grinned at her approvingly and Sven motioned for them to follow him.  
  
He led them through a big room where a group of lycan teens were sitting around playing a game. They all stopped what they were doing to watch Michael and Selene follow Sven through the room. Some of them looked merely curious, others distrustful and angry. Selene stayed close to Michael. She had no intention of being hostile; but if one of them did she wouldn't be responsible for her actions.  
  
Michael put his arm around her and drew her close to his side. No lycan was going to take a swipe at his mate. He could sense a small amount of animosity coming from some of the teens toward Selene and he knew how rash they could be at times.  
  
He sensed almost immediately their relaxation. They recognised his protective gesture. If the hybrid trusted this girl, they would give her a chance.  
  
They followed Sven for about two minuets before he stopped in front of a room with a thick blanket over the doorway. Sven called out, "Amadillo, Michael and Selene are here."  
  
"Send them in Sven. And thank you." Came the reply. Amadillo sounded a little like Lucian. His voice was cultured and polite. Not at all what you would expect.  
  
Sven stepped back so they could enter the room. "Thanks." Michael said. Selene smiled at the lycan again and followed her boyfriend into the room.  
  
Amadillo was seated in a chair behind an old table he was obviously using for a desk. He had curly blonde hair and the face of a doll. It was hard to believe that there was a lycan lurking under the surface of his angelic countenance. He was dressed in a white t-shirt with a denim, fur lined jacket over top of it. He smiled at them as they came in.  
  
"Michael, Selene, I'm glad you came. Please, sit. "  
  
Selene was still hesitant; but she sat down gracefully in the folding chair to the right after Michael squeezed her hand reassuringly.  
  
"Don't worry. No one here will harm you." Said Amadillo. "They have been warned."  
  
"Thank you." Said Michael. Selene nodded in agreement. "I'd like to apologise." She said. "I was mislead by one I trusted into believing that lycans killed my family. I was only trying to avenge them. I found out the truth and truly avenged my family when I killed Viktor. I will never kill a lycan in cold blood again."  
  
Amadillo absorbed all this and nodded. "Before we discuss the issue of leadership I wonnder if you could tell me what happened. How did Lucian die?"  
  
"Kraven shot him. He shot him several times in the back before we saw him." Said Selene.  
  
"Then he shot me." Said Michael. "And would have killed us both if it werent for Lucian. Lucian stabbed him and gave Selene time enough to bite me and turn me into what I am now. Kraven recovered and killed Lucian before Viktor came. Then he ran for it. "  
  
Amadillo nodded. "I see. do you know where Kraven is?"  
  
They shook their heads.  
  
"I hope the death dealers found him and killed him; but it is a small hope." Said Selene. "He's very good at survival. He'll do anything it takes to live. He is most likely out of the country by now."  
  
Michael was eyeing her. "I know his type." He said. "He'll never stop obsessing over you."  
  
"And I'll never stop hating him." Replied Selene, sensing that Michael was getting a little antsy about Kraven.  
  
"He'll most likely come after you." Said Amadillo. " From what I understood from Lucian's writing, you woke Viktor and spoiled Kravens plans, yes?"  
  
She nodded. "He was going to take over the covens as far as I can figure. Taking out Amelia would mean no one would be experienced enough to wake Viktor or Marcus. He was left in charge, so he would be the leader.  
  
"I see." Replied Amadillo. He was silent for a moment before he said, "Now about the position of leader..."  
  
"I don't want it." Michael said immediately.  
  
Amadillo looked supremely taken aback.  
  
"You don't?"  
  
"No. I don't want it yet. I am new to this entire world and my head is still spinning from all the input it has received in the last eighteen hours or so. I want to go find out what it means to be this creature before I assume such an important role."  
  
"I'm impressed. I thought you would take the position and never look back. You are wise to want to learn about yourself before you do."  
  
"You'll lead won't you?" Asked Michael. "I'd worry if it weren't you in charge."  
  
"Of course I will, and you are welcome to come back and recover the position when you are ready."  
  
"Well, don't hold your breath." Said Michael with a smile. Amadillo smiled back. "You should leave this place. The vampires will hunt you ceaselessly. Go somewhere safer. Go to South America. I believe there is only a small coven of Mayans. They will cause no no harm, and you can hide easily. Beware the demons of the jungle however, and the old ones."  
  
"The old ones? Who are they?" Asked Michael.  
  
"A race of vampires and lycans seperate from us." Replied Selene. "They are mystical where we are biological. Magic is the catalyst in the old lycans transformation,and they cannot ever controll the change. The vampires are demons ensconced in a human body. Thier faces change to a semblance of the demon when they are going to feed. They are purely evil."  
  
"I've heard one of the old vampires has a soul." Volunteered Amadillo. "Two of them actually, now that I think about it."  
  
"Okay, now I'm really confused." Said Michael.  
  
Selene laughed. As did Amadillo. "Nothing in this world is predictable." He said.  
  
"I'll show them to you if I see any. Then you'll understand." Selene said. " He's right. We should go. I have some things I can sell to get us passage. We need to get out of here or they will never give us peace."  
  
Michael nodded and turned to Amadillo. "Thank you. We should be going if we want to leave quickly. Is there a way I can contact you?"  
  
"Yes. I have a cell phone." He drew a piece of paper from a pile on the table and wrote down the number. "Just call me if you need anything or want to check in." He handed it to Michael. "Do you need Sven to walk you back?"  
  
"We'll be allright. Thank you again." They stood and Michael took Selenes' hand.  
  
"Call when you reach South America. I want to know you are safe." Amadillo called after them.  
  
"We will." Said Michael. "Good luck."  
  
They exited the room and said goodbye to Sven. Michael kept Selene close as they walked back through the tunnels. There were several adult lycans hanging around. Both male and female. He could practically feel the animosity rolling off of them in waves. He actually growled in warning to some of them as they passed, tightening his grip on Selene.  
  
She watched him display his dominance over the lycans. It was amazing. Instinct told him how to carry himself and to look them straight in the eye. Show no fear. And she could smell he wasn't afraid, only irritated and she knew the lycans could smell it too. She really didnt like being carted around; but it was nice that he wanted to protect her from even being clawed at in passing. She wrapped her arm about him and let him take her out of the den.  
  
Damn! That took forever! But I had so much to get past in one chapter! I hope this made sense to everyone. I am hoping to have them out of the country in the next few chapters.  
Chapter 8 is going to be a bit of Marcus. I've decided that for my purposes in the story he won't be a bad guy. Sorry if you were looking forward to that; but I have way too many plot lines to be dealing with and I need to get rid of some of them. Please review! Thank you! 


	8. Realizations

Okay, so this chapter is a lot of Marcus and the lycans. I just need to get them out of the picture for a bit so I can get on with my main plotline. My regular readers will also notice I changed the name of the story. I wasn't sure where it was going when I started the story and now I think the old title didn't make sense.  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Marcus Lazarus: You would indeed be correct about that. From what Giles said about vampires origins in Buffy, I figure they are older than the Underworld Vampires. Glad you like.  
  
Julie: Thanks dude. LOL  
  
Chapter 8. Realizations  
  
Marcus was restless. He wanted to go out. He had a ton of pent up energy and he wanted to get some excersize. "I feel like a bloody fledgeling. " He grumbled. Elders were supposed to be calm and reserved; but Marcus was practically bouncing off the walls. He fidgeted for a few moments before summoning Erika.  
  
When she appeared he voiced his wish. "Erika my child, please send for a car and a driver. I wish to go out."  
  
"Yes my lord." Erika didn't know what the others would think of this; but it was not her place to question Marcus.  
  
Fifteen minuets later Marcus stepped into the waiting car. He had refused to be accompanied by any of the death dealers, and he could tell they weren't happy about it.  
  
"I only wish to test my limits." He assured them. "I am stronger now. I want to know how much."  
  
They reluctantly went back inside the mansion and the driver pulled away from the curb. Marcus directed him to go inside the city and park somewhere unobtrusive. He waited impatiently while they drove. When they reached the city, the driver found a deserted parking lot beside a bank to park in.  
  
"Just stay here and wait for me. He said. "I'll be back in an hour or two."  
  
The driver nodded and Marcus got out of the car. He sniffed the air experimentally. He could sense so much more now. This was good.  
  
He smelled humans and lycans and vampires. Old ones. He shuddered. The old ones were strong. He had no wish to meet up with one. They were everywhere however. The demons had no reservations as to the kind of people they infiltrated. Evil creatures.  
  
No, he was looking for a lycan. Someone to fight. He needed to gauge his powers against someone he knew would be weaker than he was before he tried to do anything rash.  
  
He followed the freshest scent and was rewarded with a younger lycan. He was in a park area watching some humans. His head shot up when he sensed Marcus. He turned around, and growled uneasily.  
  
Marcus found himself growling back, and not in a meanacing way. He was startled. The lycan side had taken over! It saw this creature as a brother! The young lycan cautiously approached him. Marcus felt no urge to change or fight. He merely watched the young one come up to him.  
  
"You reek of power." The young man said.  
  
"I am Marcus. Leader of the vampires,and hybrid apparently."  
  
The young lycan stiffened. "Michael is the only hybrid." He said defensively.  
  
"He is not." Marcus replied calmly. "Viktor killed a lycan in our sleep chamber. His blood awoke me and made me a hybrid." He carefully changed to prove it.  
  
His vampire side was screaming at him. What the hell do you think you are doing?!?! He was wondering what the hell he was doing; but the lycan in him told him that this was a friend and a brother.  
  
The lycans' eyes widened when Marcus changed. "You ARE a hybrid!" He breathed. "I am Cole . I will lead you to our master, Amadillo if you wish to speak with him."  
  
"He would know why I am changed?" Asked Marcus.  
  
"Yes." Answered Cole. "Yes he knows."  
  
"Take me to him."  
  
Cole set a fast pace and Marcus enjoyed every minuet of it. This was wonderful. He had to hold back, of course, to stay behind Cole; but this was what he had needed. The run was stretching muscles long unused and it felt euphoric.  
  
He was dissapointed when they reached the den. Cole led him in. The place was nearly deserted at this hour. They were all hunting. Marcus didn't find this prospect nearly as disgusting as he used to. In fact he was very hungry. He didn't wish to kill humans though. He hoped blood would satisfy him as it always had.  
  
The place was noxious though. It offended his olfactory senses. He wrinkled his nose in distaste. ' These lycans need a better place to live.' He thought to himself. Then he shook himself. 'What the hell am I thinking? I'm going to get the information I need and kill these dogs! Right?'  
  
Marcus wasn't sure anymore. His lycan side was telling him these were his kin, and his vampire side was yelling at him to kill them and get the hell out of there.  
  
He followed Cole, totally at ease on the outside. The few lycans in the den stared openly at him. They could sense the power radiating from him as it had from Michael. They whispered to each other. Could it be so? Another hybrid?  
  
Cole stopped in front of a room cut off from the rest with a blanket. He called out, "Amadillo, there is an important visitor to see you!"  
  
"Send them in,then." Came an eloquent voice from inside the room.  
  
Cole held back the blanket for Marcus and entered after him.  
  
Amadillo stiffened at the sight of Marcus. "Elder!" He growled. He turned to Cole. "You dare bring a vampire elder into our very den?!?!" He shouted.  
  
Cole flinched; but steadily replied, "He is a hybrid Amadillo."  
  
This gave the lycan leader pause. He had been about to set up an alert. "What?" He asked.  
  
"It's true." Said Marcus. "Would you like me to demonstrate?"  
  
"By all means." Replied the flustered lycan.  
  
Marcus willed the change and watched in satisfacton as Amadillos' face grew slack in astonishment.  
  
"What would you have of me?" Aked Amadillo when he regained his voice.  
  
"I would merely know why I am changed. Why did the blood of a lycan transform me into this creature?" He was careful to keep his voice only curious and not angry.  
  
"Please sit and I will explain. " Amadillo indicated the chairs in front of his desk.  
  
Marcus willed himself to change back and took a seat. Amadillo collected his scattered wits and began to explain. Half an hour later Marcus understood fully why he was a hybrid. It was his very own DNA that prompted the change! His Corvinus blood allowed him to become part beast!  
  
Amadillo watched Marcus warily. He still didn't trust this man. He was sure Marcus only came for the information and now that he had stupidly given it he wasn't sure what to expect.  
  
Marcus realized he had no wish to kill these creatures now. This was entirely Viktors fault. It had started even before he had murdered Sonya. It had started when vampires assumed they were better than lycans. It had started when they were enslaved.  
  
Marcus looked at Amadillo. "I wish a truce between our species." He said. "We have both lost many of our numbers. I believe a bargain can be reached. If I can persuade the others."  
  
Amadillo looked entirely at a loss for words. "You, you are serious?" He asked after a moment.  
  
Marcus nodded. "Entirely." He replied. "This war is disgusting. We are cousins. Viktor was a tyrant and a fool. We could have co-existed quite well without any hierarchy." He said.  
  
Marcus was still reeling from the realizaton himself. He had been a sheep, following Viktor in blind faith. He had been younger than Viktor and had always Idolized the man. Now the wool had been pulled from his eyes and he was furious with the dead elder.  
  
How could he have killed his own flesh and blood for loving a lycan? Marcus had been sad and sorry then; but now he was seeing from the other side of the fence riteous anger was added to the list.  
  
"We will meet in two nights if I can coax them." Marcus said. It was posed as more of a question than a statement,and Amadillo nodded.  
  
"That sounds fine." He replied. "Where should we meet?"  
  
"There's an abandoned warehouse near the docks." Marcus suggested the first thing that popped into his head.  
  
"I know the place." Replied the lycan. "Allright. I'll send one of my men there tomorrow night to meet one of your men to confirm the meeting."  
  
Marcus nodded. "Acceptable. I must go now. I'll need time to talk to the others. They've been living this way for a long time. It could take time to persuade them to my way of thinking."  
  
"I'll see you in two nights." Replied Amadillo. All this was beginning to sink in,and he was kind of numb.  
  
Marcus left by himself and had a nice run back to the car. It was paced his way this time and he was there in less than two minuets. He was astonished at how fast he was.  
  
He directed the startled driver to go back to the mansion quickly. The man could smell the lycans on Marcus and he hoped that for the moment the man thought he had been fighting.  
  
An hour later Marcus' directive was known to the coven. They were all present to discuss it. He didn't want to just order them to do it. He wanted to make them realize how stupid the whole war was and how much Viktor had controlled them.  
  
It was almost daylight when it was decided that they would try a truce. The Death Dealers were surprisingly in favor of the plan.  
  
"But if they make a wrong move, it's all over."Cautioned the oldest one, Van. "I won't be lulled into a false sense of security. "  
  
"Very well." Marcus replied. "Someone must go to the warehouse tonight to confirm the meeting. Anyone want to volunteer?"  
  
"I'll go." Said Erika. She needed to call Kraven and let him know the heat was off for awhile. They had discussed Kraven and decided he was priority number two. He would burn for his sins, yes; but for now he had a little extra time.  
  
"Thank you, Erika." Replied Marcus.  
  
She nodded respectfully.  
  
Marcus sent them all to bed. They were all worn out and he himself was actually tierd for the first time since becoming a hybrid.  
  
His last thought before falling asleep was, "Damn you, Viktor."  
  
A.N. WHEW!!!! That was rough. I hope it was okay and I apologise if it was slow. I am trying to get this stuff out of the way so I can get back to Michael and Selene. I think the next chapter will be the meeting and a little of Kraven and Erika and then I'll be free and clear to get to Selene and Michaels activities. Thanks for reading! Please review! 


	9. The Meeting

Heres chapter nine I hope it doesn't suck as bad as I think it does. Anyway i need to get through this stuff. I promise the rest of the story will be a lot better, and I apologise to all those who thought Marcus should be the bad guy. It just doesn't fit in with my story. Thanks for reading  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter one.  
  
Chapter 9. The Meeting  
  
Erika left early to go down to the docks. She wanted to talk to Kraven before she met up with the lycan messenger. She had no idea how to drive so one of the others drove her and waited in the car. She walked down where he could barely see her and dialed Kravens cell number. After a few rings he answered the phone, sounding a bit groggy. "Yes?"  
  
"Kraven, it's Erika."  
  
"What do you want?" He asked. He'd clearly been sleeping. She wasn't surprised. He was a lazy bastard. Viktor had been right about that. "Heat's off for awhile. " She replied. "You should be fine. "  
  
"Okay. Thanks." He said and hung up without saying goodbye.  
  
Erika angrily flipped her cell phone shut. "Ungreatful bastard!" She ground out. Maybe she was wasting her time.  
  
She sighed and waited impatiently for the lycan to show up. She smelled him before she saw him. Lycans smelled very musky. It was unmistakable. She looked around and spotted him sitting on top of a cargo contianer.  
"Pretty vampire." He leered.  
  
"You're not so bad yourself." She replied. "Now would you mind telling me if you lycans are coming to this meeting or not? Because I'd like to go home."  
  
He looked at her for a moment before he replied, "Yeah, we're coming. You?"  
  
"We have agreed to try for peace between us."  
  
He nodded. "I will report this to Amadillo. I will see you tomorrow night?"  
  
"Most likely." She replied flippantly.  
  
"See you then pretty vampire."  
  
"It's Erika."  
  
"Erika then." He smirked at her and dissapeared from the top of the crate.  
  
Erika turned on her heel and went back to the car. The lycan hadn't been that bad at all. He was very attractive. She smiled. It was time to forget about Kraven. If he couldn't appreciate her, she would find someone who did.  
  
The next night the vampires and lycans were preparing for the meeting. They were all debating on wether to bring weapons.  
  
"I think it would be a good idea to bring them just in case it gets out of hand." Said Amadillo. "But do not brandish them about. We are trying to make peace. Only be agressive if they are aggressive. Keep them under your clothing."  
  
A small contingent of lycans was coming with him. He did not wish to lead his entire pack into an ambush. Although, for some reason he trusted Marcus.  
  
Marcus was saying much the same thing in the mansion. "We do not wish to alarm them; but we do need protection. I'm sure the lycans are bringing their weapons as well. Keep them under your coats. "  
  
He too was bringing a small group along. Erika had asked to go and he had conceded since she had volunteered to meet with the messenger. She was looking forward to seeing her new lycan friend.  
  
They met near midnight in the abandoned warehouse. The lycans entered through the sewer tunnells, the vampires through a section of the roof that had caved in.  
  
Marcus and Amadillo greeted each other first with a handshake. Erika spotted her lycan friend from the night before and waved at him. He smiled and waved back at her. They formed two half circles of their ranks and began to negotiate.  
  
Soon the treaty was organized and Marcus invited the lycans to come and live in the mansion.  
  
"We have wings that aren't even in use." He said. I'm sure we could fix them up to your liking."  
  
Amadillo was intrugued. "And we would be guards in the daylight hours as before?"  
  
"If you like. The mansion is well protected; but if you would like to keep watch it would be a welcome improvement."  
  
The other lycans were nodding in agreement. It sounded a hell of a lot better than the sewers to them.  
  
Amadillo stepped forward. "Allow us to relay the terms to the rest of the pack. Then we will decide. Is two hours acceptable? "  
  
Marcus nodded. "Yes. We will speak to the other vampires and come back in two hours.  
  
Two hours later it was decided that the lycans would indeed move into Orghodaz and take over security in the daytime. Some still had reservations; but had agreed to at least give the new arrangement a chance. It was certainly a lot better than being at each other throats all of the time.  
  
Something occured to Amadillo and he turned to Marcus. "You harbor no ill will towards Selene or Michael?"  
  
"No. None of this was their fault." Marcus replied. "They are free to return if they so wish. If not, they are free to do whatever they would like. Kraven, however, was only after a seat of power and I shall have his head."  
  
Amadillo smiled. "Selene and Michael know how to get ahold of me. When they call, I will tell them they are free to return. I do not expect them to though."  
  
Marcus nodded. "Just assure them they are in no danger from us."  
  
In no less than a week the lycans were moved into the mansion. The vampires were mostly leery about interacting with the lycans. Except for Erika and the few who had been at the meeting. Erika and Farrun (Her lycan friend) were getting along famously.  
  
Marcus and Amadillo watched as they slowly began to become comfortable with each others presence. The lycan pups helped a lot. It was hard to be distant with them. They were fascinated with the vampires and the mansion and how everything worked. Soon the former Death Dealers were playing with them and teaching them how to train the guard dogs.  
  
It was shaping up to be a good partnership.  
  
A.N. Sorry about this chapter. I know it was kinds boring; but I needed to get this stuff all out of the way in one chapter. Hope it wasn't too bad. I was happy with the Beginning anyway. LOL Erika needs to catch a clue. Next up, Selene and Michael. 


	10. South America

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, wish I did. etc,etc.  
  
A.N. Ah, finally back to Selene and Michael. LOL Oh and I know almost nothing about boats and the like,so bear with me.  
  
Reviewers: Thanks for the reviews!  
  
booyah- I'm not entirely sure if Buffy will be in the story.....but you're right. It's just too damn good. You might see a cameo from her. LOL Angel I'm not sure about either; but I'm definately putting Spike in it, so you might see tall,dark and brooding too.  
  
Julie- LOL Kraven may have a girl, you might know who I am thinking of putting him with. Think dim witted blonde. Glad you are enjoying the story.  
  
Chapter 10. South America  
  
Selene leaned over the rail of the boat. She was liking this. She'd never sailed before and she loved just about everything. Michael walked up behid her and kissed her hair. "Anything interesting out there?" He asked.  
  
She smiled. "I saw some dolphins earlier."  
  
They were about a day away from port and Michael was looking forward to being on solid ground again. He didn't like the boat as much as Selene did. He tended to get seasick and even though he hadn't had a case once, he was still leery of it.  
  
Selene turned around to face Michael. "How soon will we be in Brazil?"  
  
"About 24 hours." He replied, smiling down at her. "Give or take an hour or two. The current's with us. It might not even take that long. "  
  
She nodded. "Come on. I'm hungry." She took his arm and they went back to thier room. Selene had had a lot of money put away that was all her own. Michael had been amazed. Selene was a rich young woman all on her own. She had one interest besides hunting n the past, and that was investing money. It was all for fun, and she was good at it. Viktor had indulged her and told her to keep any money she made. All on her own, she was a millonaire. They had bought everything they needed before they left the country, and picked up blood from several of the Zyodex storage facilities.  
  
Michael got out two glasses and poured them both blood. He was relieved that blood satisfied him, because the thought of tearing some poor human to bits made him ill. This was a clean way to eat. And by that he meant there was no victim. This "blood" hadn't even come from a human being.  
  
Selene studied Michael as he poured the clone blood for them both. He seemed a lot more relaxed than he had since she turned him. Must be the fact that they were getting away. He seemed to enjoy the boat,even though she knew they used to make him sick.  
  
She was waiting to get to Brazil. She loved the boat; but she was really looking forward to exploring in the jungle. Maybe Micheal would hunt some kind of jungle animal with her.  
  
Michael turned around and saw the dreamy look on Selenes' face and smiled lovingly at her.  
  
"Sel, you gonna drink this any time today?" He asked holding the glass under her nose.  
  
She blinked and then smiled sheepishly and took the glass. "Sorry, I was woolgathering."  
  
"So I noticed. What about?"  
  
"Just wondering what it would be like to hunt in the jungle. " She murmered.  
  
She caught the look on Michaels face and quickly supplied, "We wouldn't have to hurt anything. Just to hunt. You know, the thrill of the chase."  
  
Michael nodded. "Could be fun. We'll find out tomorrow night."  
  
"You should get some rest." She said gently rubbing the back of his neck. "You really don't have to stay up all day. We're safe for awhile."  
  
He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "I know. I just can't bear the thought of something happening to you."  
  
"Michael, niether of us is going to be in any shape to defend ourselves if we're both worried about the other. Get some sleep."  
  
"I'll get some sleep....after."  
  
"After wha..." Selene was cut off by Michael kissing her. 'Oh.' She realized.  
  
Later on, true to his word Michael was sleeping soundly. Unfortunately for Selene he had his arms locked around her tightly and every time she moved he would growl warningly.  
  
"Goddamnit Michael." She grumbled angrily. She ended up spending the night wrapped in his arms. It wasn't all that unpleasant; but she would have liked to get a shower  
  
The next night they arrived in Brazil. Michael had already gathered thier things and prepared some blood before Selene even woke up.  
  
"Hey sleepyhead." He said when she sat up. "We're here. We have about two hours before the ship takes off again so you can eat and get a shower."  
  
She nodded and stretched out the kinks in her back. Michael brought her her glass of blood and she sipped it greatfully. He sat down next to her and drank some of his own.  
  
"Did you get enough rest?" She asked him grumpily.  
  
He smirked. "Yeah. It was nice sleeping with you there." He added, his voice softening.  
  
Selene blushed. Why the hell could she have wild sex with this man and not bat an eyelash; but then he said something sweet and she got all flustered? Well, she wasn't all that used to romance. Kraven certainly hadn't been Don Juan. Kraven, she'd like to kill him. She wondered how she had ever tolerated even being in the same room with him.  
  
Michael sensed her anger and looked at her questioningly. She just shook her head. Kraven wasn't a subject she liked to talk about with Michael. She gave him a smile to show she wasn't mad at him, and finished her blood.  
  
"I'm gonna get a shower." She told him,as she was getting up. He got up too.  
  
"I'll come with you." He grabbed her hips and pulled her to him, kissing her neck.  
  
"Michael, if you come too, how much actual showering will happen?" She asked him slyly.  
  
He sighed. "I guess you're right." He released her and she gave him a quick kiss and went to the bathroom. God, he was insatiable! She shook her head and started the shower.  
  
An hour later, they were waiting to get off the ship. Michael was staying annoyingly close to Selene. He was practically glued to her.  
  
"Michael, nothing is going to happen. We'll be fine." She said with raised eyebrows.  
  
He gave her a sheepish smile and backed off a little. She smiled back and stepped onto the gangplank as the crowd moved forward.  
  
Brazil was lovely. It was wondorously warm. Selene had always been used to the climate in Europe. Usually not too warm, and always raining. It seemed as if it had been raining here not too long ago. A warm steam was rising off of the streets and it was full of new scents.  
  
"Come on." Michael said. "Lets get a hotel room and call Amadillo, and then we can explore like you wanted."  
  
Selene was exited. This freedom was new to her and she felt like dancing around in circles. She had a stockpile of energy from being cooped up on the ship and was waiting to burn some of it off. She practically dragged Michael along behind her and they found a big beautiful hotel to stay in.  
  
She and Michael were attracting quite a lot of stares. Selene figured it was because of her clothing. Most people were wearing cotton or some other cloth that let the heat escape and kept them cool. Selene on the other hand was wearing a leather cat suit and a duster that would leave most human beings gasping for breath in this type if climate.  
  
"Looks like I need some new clothes." She murmured to Michael after the bellhop stared at her for nearly a minuet before he led them to their room.  
  
Michael had to fiercely reign in his inner beast. There were a lot of men staring at his girl and it was making him very aggressive. He growled softly in response to her, and she quickly laid a hand on his arm and gave him a look that plainly said she was his and he had no need to worry.  
  
Michael relaxed and smiled at her adoringly. "I don't think anything is open tonight." He replied in a soft tone. "You'd best wear that anyway if we're going to go..explore."  
  
She nodded in agreement. Her leather clothing would protect her better from animal bites and the like. That is if any animal here was fast enough to taste her flesh. She doubted that; but it was good to be cautious. She'd learned her lessons well.  
  
The call to Amadillo took longer than she expected. They learned all about the treaty between the lycans and vampires and even spoke to Marcus who assured them they were in no danger from the coven. He implored them to come back; but Selene refused politely.  
  
"I want to see the world Marcus. How long have I lived in one city,and never seen annything else?"  
  
He chuckled. "As you wish child; but know you are always welcome here."  
  
She thanked him and Micheal talked to Amadillo for another fifteen minuets before Selenes impatience infected him and he rang off.  
  
"Let's go!" She said happily.  
  
He smiled and followed her out the door. He'd never seen so much emotion from her before. If he wasn't mistaken she was actually excited.  
  
AN: There you go. The first Buffy charachter will be in the next chapter! Hope you are enjoying.  
Please leave feedback!!! 


	11. Captured

AN: Okay here we go. The first Buffy charachter will be.............Oh just read it! This is quite a long chapter by the way. Sorry if there are any mistakes I didn't catch. The editor doesnt seem to be working today.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Reviewers: Thank you all. Feedback helps me get chapters out faster coughs  
  
Julie: LOL I know I love jealous Michael! Don't worry, Buffy charachter number one coming up!  
  
booyah: No you're not being wierd. He kind of does look like a dark elf. LOL You know, I never thought of Blade; but it is quite interesting. We'll just have to see where the story goes. Maybe Kraven will meet him and run away screaming. LOL  
  
Shlane: Don't worry. If it was bad and people told me it was bad, I would take it off of here and no one would see a whisper of it or anything like it again. LOL Did you mean crossovers with Underworld and x-men,or anything and x-men? Dark Angel will be part of the second half of the fic. and if I say anymore I will give it away. LOL I'm glad you like my story.  
  
Chapter 11. Captured  
  
Selene and Michael were crashing through the underbrush of the jungle. They were having a blast. They'd slipped out of town easily without being seen and were currently having the time of thier lives.  
  
Michael had transformed and was easily keeping up with Selene. She was delighted that he had even more energy than she did and he was even able to outmanuver her. Normally she would have been jealous; but it was Michael and every last thing about him was okay with her.  
  
He was the only person she would ever show this side to. She could be very playful when she wanted; but had little occasion to explore this part of her personality. Being free and wild was fun.  
  
Michael was ceaslessly surprised by her. She could be so cold and reserved at times and then five minuets later be soft and gentle, or wild and passionate. She was a complex creature and he wanted to know every single aspect of her.  
  
They had seen many wild creatures in the thick forest. Selene hated the spiders. She had a bad fear of them when she was human and it had never worn off. Michael wondered at this. She was a very powerful being; but the sight of a spider made her go pale. Yes, she was a complex person.  
  
The two were currently engaged in a sort of game. It was like tag only wilder, faster and more dangerous. Selene had said it would heighten his agility. He had been chasing her for what must have been an hour over every surface of the jungle. It was great.  
  
Unbeknownst to them, they were being captured on many, many tiny cameras and sensors placed throughout the jungle. In a secret underground facility, many eyes were watching them.  
  
(here it comes....) Major Riley Finn was sitting at his desk rifling through a thick sheaf of papers when there was a polite; but urgent knock at his door.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
His captian stuck his head inside the door. "Major Finn,sir?"  
  
"Yes Hanover, what is it?" Riley asked patiently.  
  
"There seems to be a disturbance in Quadrant C." The man said. "We need your leave as to what to do."  
  
Riley sighed and got up from his desk. He had plenty of work to do, and now his men were acting like they needed his permission to tie their shoes.  
  
He followed the Captain to the controll room and immediately saw thier reason for asking his leave. On the screens was a creature he had never seen the likes of before. It was male,and completely blue. It's eyes were dark, all black in fact,he noticed from a still picture on one of the screens. It's teeth were wicked and it had a lot of them.  
  
From what he could tell it ws chasing a young woman around the brush and she was almost as fast as he was,but she looked normal. 'Must be a vampire.' He thought to himself. It ws also obvious the creature wasn't trying to harm the girl. He would catch her, and kiss her and just as quickly release her and the chase would begin again.  
  
Riley thought for a moment before he decided, "Capture and study. Try not to kill either of them. They're worth more to us alive. Send the elite team and make sure they take extra sedatives. It looks like he could take quite a few of them."  
  
The captain saluted and went off to assemble the team and give them their directive. Riley gazed at the couple for a moment longer before retiring back to his office to fill out the rest of the damn paperwork that seemed to fill most of his time now. He missed missions in the field. Yes those two were definatly worth studying.  
  
The elite team carefully tracked the two cavorting creatures. There had been several breakthroughs in equipment and now there was even a salve that almost completely diguised their scent from almost anything. They were ablr to effectively hunt demons without being scented by them.  
  
This team was the best that the inituative had to offer. They were fast, silent and deadly. Among other breakthroughs they also had powerful new sedatives for the stronger demons. They were enough to kill any human with a mere drop.  
  
Although the team was the best the world had to offer, Michael still caught the sounds of their approach. Selene stopped, noticing his anxitey. His eyes flicked right to left and he was visibly straining to hear.  
  
She questioned him with a look, and he gestured to the jungle around them. It was swiftly becoming apparent that they were being surrounded.  
  
A swooshing noise came from somewhere to their left and Michael recognised the sound as being a tranquilizer gun being shot. He wasn't fast enough to prevent it from hitting Selene square in the chest. She gave him a wide eyed look as another dart came from behind her and she went down.  
  
Michael was enraged. The team saw they should have brought him down first. His roar of complete an utter fury told them they were in for a fight.  
  
A dart came from above, hitting Michael in the shoulder. Shit, but those thing hurt! The sedative being pumped into his system burned fiercely. He roared again and tore the dart from his shoulder. Two more came from behind him and he twisted and writhed, trying to pull them out. He was getting a little woozy. He realized that they meant to take both him and Selene somewhere else,and he wasn't liking this idea at all.  
  
His anger and adrenaline overrode the wooziness and he circled Selene, not willing to leave her unprotected. More darts came from elsewhere and stuck in his thighs. He fell to his knees and panted. This stuff was awful! His entire body was on fire. One more dart hit him in the neck and he felt consiousness slipping away from him.  
  
'No!' He screamed in his head. 'I have to protect her!' But it was in vain,and the hybrid collapsed on the jungle floor next to his unconsious mate.  
  
The team approached warily. This being had taken seven of these darts and had still tried to fight off the sedative. The medic cautiously approached Michael and prodded him. When there was no response he checked Michaels eyes with a small penlight.  
  
"He's out." MIchael had also returned to normal human form. He looked awful from the sedatives and the medic was doubtful he would wake up. The woman looked allright though.  
  
"Let's get 'em back before wonder boy here wakes up." Said the team leader. "I wouldn't want to have to explain him getting away, or killing any of us." He radioed in to the men on four wheelers and they soon had Selene and Michael back at the base.  
  
"You'd better get this boy in a cell quick. " Said the team leader to the lab workers. He took seven darts before he went down."  
  
The lab boys gave him disbelieving stares. Most creatures only required one dart to bring them down instantly. "Check 'im if you don't believe me. " He said. "She took two." He added indicating Selene.  
  
The lab boys went to work getting Michael in a cell. They werent sure wether to believe the young captian or not; but they weren't about to take chances.  
  
"Anyone injured?" Came the voice of Major Finn. He'd been notified the minuet the team was back with the two creatures.  
  
The young captian snapped to attention and saluted Riley. "None, sir."  
  
"At ease." Riley said with a wave of his hand. "You said it took seven darts to bring him down? I would think he put up quite a fight."  
  
"We never engaged in combat, sir." Replied the captian, who was standing at ease. "He was unwilling to leave the females' side, sir."  
  
"Really?" RIley said. "It seems this creature has a weakness we can use to our advantage. "  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"If he becomes violent, we can merely threaten him with doing her harm." Said RIley. "If he was as protective of her as you say, he should cooperate. Put her in a seperate cell block. I'll see about allowing contact if only to assure him she is alive. He'll cooperate with us as long as he knows she's alive and that we could kill her before he could even break out of his cell."  
  
The captian saluted and immediately went off to do Rileys bidding.  
  
Michael awoke two days later with an extreme headache. He was thirsting for blood, and he couldn't move. Slowly he realized it was because he was strapped down to a table with an extremely strong material. He was still weak from the sedative, and not eating. He knew he wouldn't be able to break free.  
  
His body ached from whatever chemical had been pumped into it. He needed to feed. Once the blood was in his system it would help to get rid of the rest of the toxins. The room was bright and it hurt his throbbing head.  
  
"Hello?" He called out. This hurt too; but he needed them to shut the lights off,or at least dim them,or he was going to be sick. "Hello, is anyone there?"  
  
"Yes." A voice came out of nowhere. It was scratchy and he knew it was an intercom.  
  
"Please, could you turn the lights off? They're killing my head." He asked.  
  
To his utter surprise the lights were turned off immediately. "Thank you. I'm really hungry. Could someone bring me some blood, or raw meat?" The raw meat didn't sound very appatizing; but he was willing to eat most anything. His stomach was gnawing at him with hunger.  
  
"Do you give your word you will not harm the person who brings this food?" Asked the voice.  
  
"Yes, I swear." Said Michael. He was in fear for Selene. He was sure she was alive,he could sense her; but she wasn't near him. He would not hurt one person in fear of what night happen to her if he did.  
  
Almost immediately there was a whooshing sound followed by air blowing into the room. He figured they had heavy hydraulic doors. Michael wasn't an idiot. These people whoever they were, were most likely Military, and they were also reasearch and development. From the materials he knew they possessed, they were well funded.  
  
Someone came close in the dim light. "I'm going to take your restraints off now." Came a voice. "Know that if you harm me in any way, she will be terminated."  
  
He knew the man spoke of Selene. "I swear, I won't hurt anyone. Please don't hurt her."  
  
Seemingly satisfied the man released the restraints and Michael slowly rolled to his side first. His muscles screamed in protest. He groaned and tried to sit up.  
  
A hand was placed on his arm. He had to fight the change mightily.  
  
"Just stay on your side. You can take the blood right from this. " He gave Michael a bag of Zyodex clone blood.  
  
"Where did you get this?" Michael asked.  
  
"We're on top of all the new medical breakthroughs. Even though this isn't approved, it will be soon. We've agreed with Zyodex to test the blood in the field to see how well our soildiers react to transfusions with it. It's been a blessing when the blood banks are low."  
  
Michael bit into the bag as the man was talking. He was learning a lot from this conversation. His assumptions had been correct. The blood was wonderful in his mouth,his throat, his complaining stomach.  
  
He drained the bag in seconds and was handed another. He ate five bags of blood in less than three minuets. "No more." The man said. "You'll be sick."  
  
Michael agreed with this logic. "Is she awake?" He asked. "Is she okay?"  
  
"She's fine, although she is very unhappy and we haven't been able to release her from her restraints. We've sedated her again with a less powerful substance and hooked her to an IV to feed her."  
  
Michael felt like crying. One week and he had already allowed her to come to harm. They should have stayed with the lycans.  
  
"Could I see her?" He asked quietly. He didn't expect to be given an affirmative answer to this question.  
  
"When you are feeling better." The man replied. "But I would have you know, if you pull any tricks, she will be killed instantly."  
  
"I get that." Michael said a little angrily. "I just want to see her."  
  
"You will." The man replied. "As long as you behave."  
  
He left, leaving Michael free of the restraints. He was greatful for that. At least he could sleep in a comfortable postition. All he could think of was getting her and getting out; but he knew it would most likely be impossible to do it. At least without getting her killed.  
He needed a miracle.  
  
AN: I know I'm so evil. I hope you all like this. I know Riley is a lot different;but he has been in the military longer and he's higer ranking than before, so I thought he should be more sophisticated. Hmm, maybe I was wrong, Riley? Sophisticated? As if. LOL I needed a smart villian though so I upped his IQ a little. Sorry if u like Riley. I don't and it's my story, so there!  
LOL Cookie to anyone who can see where this is going! 


	12. Hybrid Theory

AN: Sorry it's been awhile; but I just got back from babysitting. This chapter has to do with Selene and Michael's inprisonment in the inituative. I'm thinking the story will mostly stick with them from now on. You will see a bit of Kraven here and there; (and once again he will be punished LOL) but it will mostly stick with Selene and Michael. Also it seems most of you hate Captain Cardboard. I have absolutely despised him since he staked Spike with that wonderful little plastic stake. Bastard.

Reviewers: Thanks Guys! Keep 'em coming!

Cryptkeeper: What i was trying to illustrate with that was that it usualy only takes one dart to take most creatures down because the sedative is so powerful. I wasn't trying to downplay her strength or anything.

booyah- LOL I totally agree with you on the subject of Riley. No this story takes place after Angel is over, so they will most likey meet him later.

Samantha: I'm glad you share my hatred of Riley. LOL I'm planning a horrible fate for him. LOL Actually I don't know what is gonna happen to him. Maybe I'll have him sent to a hell dimension where demons catch humans and experiment on them. LOL

Marcus Lazarus: Who Riley or Angelus? LOL Personally I feel bad for Angelus. Who'd want tp be stuck in Captian Cardboard's body? I always liked Angelus. He's funnier than Angel; but I admit I wouldn't want to meet him! LOL Glad you like, keep reading!

Shlane: I know what you mean. I have read some pretty horrible ones; but there are a few that I found that weren't bad. They were mostly crossovers with Buffy cause that was all that I read for a long period of time. I'm glad you are enjoying my story. I hope it stays up to your standards.

Chapter 12. Hybrid Theory

Selene was still strapped to the cot in her cell. She was angrily trying to break her bonds; but the sedative they had her on made her weaker than she normally would have been. She sighed and relaxed into the uncomfortable mattress.

She wanted to see Michael. The woman who checked her every few hours had repeatedly assured her Micheal was fine; but Selene wasn't going to believe her until she saw Michael with her own eyes.

'Why the hell is this stuff affecting me so much?' She wondered. 'It's not like me to go down without a fight.' Whatever it was it was powerful. Selene had hardly ever suffered a headache since becoming an immortal until they had shot her up with that stuff. 'Whatever it was, it was powerful.'

Like Michael, she had surmised that these people were most likely military and also big into reasearch and development. She had also noticed the Zyodex blood she was recieving. She'd been fighting her captors at the time, and hadn't thought about it too much.

SInce then she'd asked about it, and was told that Zyodex had a deal with these people. If she ever got out of here, she was calling Marcus and telling him to cut this place out of any further dealings.

She began to think. If she couldn't get out of here with her own strength, how was she going to get out?

Michael was feeling better. It had been two days since he'd first met the man who brought him his meals. His name was Riley. Michael didn't like him. In fact his fondest wish was to rip out the man's throat with his teeth.

They wanted to do tests on him, Riley had said. He assured Micheal that if he cooperated Selene would not be harmed and he would be allowed to see her. Michael felt that this was his only option. He wasn't aware of how this place operated, and he didn't know what kind of security it had. They could very well kill her if he tried anything.

The good thing was he hadn't been sedated at all. He'd given his word to Riley that he would go along with anything they wanted to do as long as they didn't hurt Selene. Riley had rewarded him with not being sedated. Michael thought this sucked. He wanted to see his mate, and he wanted to see her now!

He was pacing his cell restlessly when the doors swooshed open and RIley came in with a few other men. The others were wearing lab coats and had clipboards in thier hands.

"Test time?" Michael asked bitterly.

"Easy now Michael, we're just going to talk." Said Riley. He was wearing a dress uniform.

Michael smelled almost nothing from Riley. He was calm and cool; But the lab coats smelled of fear.

"Why don't you sit down and we can begin?" Asked Riley.

Michael sat down on his cot and looked at the men expectantly.

Riley cleared his throat and lab coat number one began asking Micheal questions.

"Are you aware of what you are?" He asked.

Micheal raised his eyebrows and glanced at Riley.

"We've never seen anything like you before." Riley explained. "It's one of the reasons you were brought here. We don't like not knowing what things are."

Michael bristled at being referred to as a thing; but returned his attention to the lab coat. "I'm a hybrid."

"Between which species?" Asked coat number two quickly.

"Vampire and Lycan." He replied.

"Lycan?" Asked coat one.

"Werewolf." Riley supplied. He was familiar with the old term from his days with Buffy and the scoobies.

The coats were making vigourous notes. Michael was bored with this already. He turned to Riley.

"When can I see Selene?"

"Maybe when we are through here if we have time. I have a guest arriving today and I can't be late for our meeting."

Michael turned back to the lab coats and they proceeded with the questioning.

An hour and a half later, Micheal had suppiled them with the story of how he had been made a hybrid. He omitted certain facts. He claimed he'd been on vacation and got lost and run into Lucian. He didn't inform them of his Corvinus blood either. The less they knew the better.

To his relief, he was allowed to see Selene; but he had to be sedated "Just a precaution." He was told. He didn't give a shit as long as he got to look at her and know she was okay.

Selene was awakened by her cell doors opening. She hated that noise. It seemed every time she was sleeping well, it jolted her awake. When she opened her eyes however she didn't hate it quite so much. Michael was standing in her doorway.

Michaels heart broke to see her strapped down and helpless, hooked up to two IVs. Her face lit up in a smile when she saw him. It dimmed a little when she saw Riley behind him; but for the moment it was enough that he was in the room.

"Hi." He said quietly. He looked around at Riley. "Can you take those things off of her?"

"If she behaves." Riley said giving a meaningful glance behind him to the armed guard.

Michael looked imploringly at Selene and she nodded, eager to be free of her restraints.

Riley moved forward and reached for the realease on the first restraint. "Don't move until I back away." He cautioned.

Selene could see the man behnd Michael loaded with guns, and she nodded. "I won't."

He released her, and stepped back behind MIchael.

As soon as he had, Michael was at her side cradling her. "Are you okay? I'm so sorry!"

"I'm fine, Michael, I'm fine; but I want to get out of here." She wrapped her arms around him.

"I know; but we can't. Not until I let them do some tests on me, anyway, and even then......"

"You don't know." She finished for him. "It's okay. "

Riley cleared his throat. "Micheal we have to go now. My meeting is in ten minuets."

Micheal turned to him. "Let her stay out of those restraints." He said. Selene was busy removing the IVs from her arms. She looked up hopefully.

Riley reguarded her for a moment. "You give your word you'll behave?" He finally asked her.

She nodded sullenly, and Riley returned the nod. "Allright then; but anything funny and you're back in them. I can't afford to lose any of my staff."

" I won't hurt them." She said softly.

Michael gave her a kiss and sad smile, and then got up to follow Riley out of the cell. He vowed he would get her out of there. She wasn't looking so well, and that scared him.

Riley led Micheal back to his cell. Things were going well. These creatures were different than what he was used to. Most vampires he had dealt with were just royally pissed off they had been captured by a bunch of humans. This girl was oddly humanlike. He wondered if she was another ensouled being like Angel. Or maybe a type of vampire he hadn't encountered before.

Michael was really something. Riley was excited about him more than anything. Maybe this time he had found something that would finally increase their funding. Maybe the buyer would be interested in Michael. He might even be interested in Selene.

Michael turned around to face him when they got back to his cell. "If I am going to cooperate with you fully, I want more time with her. I'm talking like every day if it can be arranged around my testing. "

Riley nodded. "We'll see what we can do so you can see her regularly. I'll see about getting you two some better furnishings." He added.

"I want her to at least have a comfortable bed." Michael replied. "She doesn't look so good and that pisses me off. The sedatives were obviously affecting her."

RIley nodded. "Consider it done."

He turned around and walked out, the doors whooshing shut behind him.

Michael was irritated. "Any way you slice it we're both still in jail cells." He muttered angrily. "Furniture isn't going to change that."

Riley arrived back in his office five minuets before his meeting. He shuffled through the paperwork he had left to do and sighed. He'd have to stay late again. Sam wouldn't be happy about that. His marriage was on the rocks. It had been since his promotions. Sam wanted him around like he had been before, and it just wasn't possible. He'd have to call and apologise later.

"Sir?" Came the captains vioce.

"Yes?"

"The buyer's here."

"Send him in then!" Riley replied, exasperated. His men really were slow on the uptake.

Seconds later an older man walked in the door. He was dressed in a fine suit and carried an unusual cane.

Riley stood up. "Ah Mr. Sandiman, how are you?"

AN: Well, there you go, a nice little plot twist and a cliffhanger to boot!!! I am so EVIL!  
I love it! LOL Hope you like! 


	13. Sandiman

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Reviewers: Thanks

Marcus Lazarus: Sandiman is from Dark Angel. He is the founder of Manticore. I like Angel too; but Angelus is funnier. I never liked Angel on Buffy. I always thought he was a jerk. He was better as the main charachter on his own show. I never liked them as a couple either; but I didn't start watching it until he was out of the picture. I've seen them all now,and I may have had a different opinion if I had watched it from the beginning; but I generally agree with Spike. Angel's a poof. Anyway, Sandiman isn't nessesarily buying Michael and Selene...but if I say more, I will give it away.

Shlane: I'm glad you like it. I hope you like the rest of it too. I wasn't actually planning on putting him in just then; but it popped into my head and I just had to do it.

AN: To anyone who didn't watch Dark Angel: Sandiman was introduced in the second season as the creator of Manticore. He also designed the transgenics. Also relevant to this story is the fact that Max was made with no junk DNA. (Which means every base pair in her DNA is specifically designed to serve a purpose.)

AN2: I am going to put some background information in this chapter to clear up some things about Dark Angel for those who didn't watch the show. If you still have a question, feel free to ask. And also, Sandiman didn't seem like an antagonist fron his descriptions on the show so he won't be a bad guy.

Chapter 13. Sandiman

"Major Finn, it's a pleasure to see you again." Sandiman replied. "I'm doing quite well; but I fear I may have to leave my kids soon."

"Why is that sir?" Asked Riley. "Oh, please have a seat." He added indicating the chair in front of his desk.

Sandiman nodded greatfully and sat down. "It's the others. I think they have caught on to what I have done. They will surely kill me if they find me. I need to dissapear; but my kids need me. Some of them have terrible problems. That is why I have come here."

"What sort of problems do they have?" Asked RIley.

"Some of them have violent siezures that seem to stem from a lack of (Ceratonin? ) in their brains. Others have a form of Progeria that advances so quickly that nothing other than cold temperatures can help them. We can controll both; but I want the problems cured."

Riley nodded. "Our research is coming along in leaps and bounds here. I believe we may have a few new creatures that would interest you very much."

"Yes?" Sandiman was pleased. There had been no new creatures for a long time. He was considering going some where else to find a solution. "May I see them?"

"In a few moments." Replied Riley. "First I need to explain to you that we have never seen these creatures before. The female is a vampire, that much we have determined; but she breaks the mold for vampires. Her face doesn't transform aside from her eyes, as the nurses have noticed. She seems completely calm and nonviolent. It seems we may have a unidentified race of vampires in the world."

Sandiman remained neutral while Riley talked; but inside he was happy. The Familiars were aware of these vampires. They had known of them for centuries. These creatures might hold the key for his Manticore kids somewhere in their DNA.

"And the other?" He asked.

"We're very exited about him." Riley began. "He tells us he is a hybrid between the two species of vampire and werewolf. "

Sandiman was startled. Was this kid for real? There had never been a hybrid. It wasn't possible! "Are you sure? "

"Pretty sure, yes; but we believe that the two species are currently unknown to anyone but us." Riley replied. "I have video of the two of them in the jungle before we captured them." He paused to allow Sandiman to decide if he wanted to see it or not.

Sandiman waved his hand for Riley to go ahead and put the tape on. He was doubtful about the hybrid idea. The creature was probably lying....but if he wasn't there was a whole new set of possibilities open to Sandiman. The things he knew about these creatures would probably startle even them.

Riley put the video in his player and sat down so Sandiman could see. The video came on, and at first it was just the usual jungle scenery. Then all of a sudden two creatures came crashing through the brush.

Sandiman sat forward instantly. One of the creatures was definately a vampire from Viktors clan. The other he'd never seen the likes of before. It was blue,and had deadly looking claws protruding from it's fingers. It turned and he saw it's fangs. They were completely unlike any vampire teeth he'd witnessed here or anywhere else. They looked more like the teeth of a lycan.

"Good god I think he really is a hybrid." Sandiman muttered. "I don't even need to see him in person to know I'm interested. I want the female too."

Riley nodded. "Allright. How long would you be willing to wait to get them?"

"Why?" Asked Sandiman. He wanted to take them right away.

"We've just aqquired them and we want to run some tests." Replied Riley earnestly.

Sandiman sighed. "Son, I know about her kind. I can tell you anything you need to know about them. And the lycans for that matter; but I suggest you leave them be. No matter how good you are, you'll never come out of it intact. Sure your vampires are a bit stronger, and more brutal; but these beings are smart and organized. They protect themselves well. They do not harm human beings and have not done so for a very long time. They're best left alone."

Riley was surprised. "You know about them?"

"Yes of course. Our group was familiar with many supernatrual things. " Sandiman was losing patience. "Major FInn, I'll give you one week. After that my price goes down. I have a limited time to get my kids the help they need."

Riley stopped for a moment, and then nodded. "Allright Mr. Sandiman. One week and you can come back and get them."

Sandiman stuck out his hand to shake RIleys. "Now, do you want to hear about the vampire womans clan?"

Riley shook Sandimans hand and nodded for him to go on while he pulled out a tablet to take notes.

Michael was dozing lightly when the doors to his cell swooshed open. He sat up slowly to see Riley come bustling in with a few other men.

"Come on Michael, we need to start your training now." Sandiman had recieved an important phone call and said he would return in a week to get MIchael and Selene.

Michael sensed his urgency and got up. "What's the hurry?" He asked, stretching out his complaining muscles.

"You and Selene will only be with us for one more week." Riley replied.

Michael assumed this did not mean they were going to be let go. "Where are you sending us?" He asked quietly, trying not to show his anger.

Riley shook his head. " I'll explain it to you later, come on."

Michael followed the men out of his cell and to a lab of some sort with excersize equipment everywhere.

"First we are going to test your strength and stamina." RIley explained.

Michael was soon attatched to many wires and had a plastic tube in his mouth to measure his breath intake. He was made to run for an hour on a treadmill.

Michael was surprised to be enjoying this test thoroughly. He had been aching for a good run. The wires were an impediment; but he was still running. He hoped that wherever he and Selene were going, they would be able to get some excersise. And maybe a way to escape.

When he was done on the treadmill, he was ready at once to do something else. Instead of taking energy away, it was giving him more. He'd been idle in his cell for too long. They tested him on everything, and he was ready for more.

Suddenly he realized he was being selfish. "Could Selene come in and have a run?" He asked Riley. She must have been as restless as he was by then.

"Not now Michael." Replied Riley absently, looking at results from one of his tests.

Michael ground his teeth together in an effort to remain civilized. "She needs to excersize too, Riley."

Riley caught the tone of Michaels voice, and looked up. "Take it easy Michael. When we're done here you and I will go get her and she can have as long of a run as she wants."

Michael relaxed and nodded. He still wasn't happy; but it wouldn't do to lose her the opportunity for a run by antagonizing this bastard.

He waited impatiently while they finished their test and then as promised, he and RIley went to collect Selene.

He was surprised when he entered her cell to see she had a new bed and a desk to sit at. She was sitting at her desk reading a book when they came in.

She put it down when she saw Michael and got up to hug him. She looked a bit better.

He smiled down at her. "You wan't to get some excersize?" He asked.

She gave him a questioning look but he shook his head to say, 'we're not getting out of here yet.' She was a little dissapointed; but she nodded and followed him out of the cell. Riley was waiting in the hallway and she gave him a dirty look.

Michael shook his head at her and she relaxed. He knew more about this place that she did. She was curious as to what they were doing. He led her down several hallways and then they stopped and Riley used a swipecard to open a door.

She couldn't help but be surprised at what she saw. There was excersize equipment everywhere. She smiled at Michael and went over to the treadmill. She would dearly love to be running about in the jungle at the moment; but this would do.

Riley started the machine for her and she took a moment to get used to it and then cranked it up herself and enjoyed a hour long run. Riley spent this time surveying the results from Michaels tests. Michael simply watched Selene enjoy her run. It was the longest they had been allowed to be together in a week.

While she was calming down at a walk, Michael approcahed Riley. "Hey."

Riley looked up from the heart rate moniter sheet he was studying and raised his eyebrows.

"We've proved to you we can be passive." Michael began. "Now I want something back from you."

"And that is?" Riley was prepared to say no; but Michaels request surprised him.  
"I want to share a room with her. It's killing me to be away from her. I can't stand it."

Riley could tell Michael didn't want to be sharing this particular bit of information with him. It just gave Riley more ammunition against him

"I think of her as my mate." Michael added quietly. "You don't know what even that means to our kind." MIchael wasn't sure if vampires mated or not; but he knew Lycans did. Even real wolves in the wild mated for life.

Selene had heard this entire exchange, though she pretended to be oblivious. Michael thought of her as his mate! She had to blink back tears. She hadn't known that. She did know something else. Something that made her frantic to get out of this place.

She was jolted out of her thoughts by Rileys answer. "All right Michael. I'll allow the two of you to share a room; but this doesn't change anything else."

Michael gave him a relieved smile. He turned to Selene and saw she had heard by the smile on her face.

Later that night Selene and Michael were laying in each others arms prepaing to go to sleep. They had been given a bigger cell that included a small shower unit and they were both clean and comfortable.

"Do vampires have mates?" Michael asked suddenly.

Selene looked up from his shoulder, where her head was resting. "Sometimes." She replied. "It's a very intense bond, and a lot of us are unwilling to give that much of ourselves to another being. We're really lone creatures. I know we all lived together in the mansion; but it's all so formal. "

Michael nodded. He took this to mean that she didn't want to bond. He was a little hurt; but he was with her,and that was enough.

Selene could sense that he was feeling hurt by her statements. She leaned up over him and kissed him lightly on the lips. She knew that he thought she didn't want to bond with him. She had thought she would never bond with anyone; but now her deepest desire was to do just that.

She sat up and took off her shirt.

"What are you doing?" Michael asked. "There's probably cameras in here."

"I don't care." She stated and relaxed against him skin to skin. She looked up into his eyes and said, "I want to bond with you."

Michael froze, startled. "You, you do?" He asked.

She met his gaze without turning away like she did so often, and nodded. "Yes I do."

He put a hand to her cheek and stroked it with his thumb. "I will bond with you. I fell for you the moment I laid eyes on you in the subway."

She leaned up and kissed him. Slowly her kisses progressed to other areas. Micheal loved every moment of being so intimate with her. She was often distant; but never when they were together like this. At these times it was like they were one person.

Their bodies joined, and they began an excruciatingly slow rythem. Selene liked to be in controll and Michael had no problems with this.

They made love for hours, the way immortals can. Finally, gasping, Selene leaned forward and to Michaels intense surprise and pleasure, sank her teeth into his neck. She urged his head down and he released part of the beast to allow him to bite her as well.

When he pierced her flesh, she shuddered and they both released at the same time, drinking the others blood.

MIchael had never tasted anything so wonderful in his entire life. He was enjoying the feeling of her drinking from him as well. All of a sudden his mind was awash in her memories. He had experienced a few of them before, right after she turned him; but this was her entire life played out before him like a movie.

Selene gasped as Michaels memories assaulted her. She threw her head back eyes opening wide.

Michael was in much the same pose. The world wasn't real in that one instant. Nothing existed but the two of them.

They fell in a tangle with each other on the bed, both gasping for air. Michael recovered first and arranged them in a more comfortable position.

Then he bacame aware of something. She was talking; but her lips weren't moving. She kept repeating one thing over and over.

"Tell him, tell him, tell him, tell...."

"Tell me what?" He asked aloud.

"We don't have to speak anymore to talk." She said. She was looking right at him, and her lips hadn't moved a millimeter.

"Are you saying we....."

"We are completely open to each other Michael." She replied. Once again without opening her mouth.

Michael tried it. "I love you." He thought.

"I love you, too."

He smiled. This was wierd; but they would get used to it.

"Now tell me what?" He asked her silently, lying down like he was going to sleep.

She was keeping it guarded, under lock and key in her mind. "Don't say anything out loud." She cautioned.

"Okay, what is it?" He asked.

"We're going to have a baby."

HAHAHAHAHA!!!! I am so totally evil!!!!!! LOL Okay I know Selene isn't very far along; but in my version vampires are constantly aware of everything that is going on in their bodies, so she would know soon after if she had concieved. but who knows how long vampire gestation is, so they will have some time before the little one comes into the picture. 


	14. What?

AN: Hey I'm really really sorry this took so long to post. I had to go babysit for a week. Anyway I hope you all had a nice holiday! Here you go!

Disclaimer: Underworld is the property of Lakeshore entertainment and Screen Gems. Dark Angel is the property of Fox and CameronEglee productions. Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy.  
Reviewers:

Samantha: you know, I usually don't go that way in any of my fics; but I need that aspect for this one. 

Umbra the Dark: Thanks! I'll get to Kraven. The covens are really pretty much out of the story for now; but who knows what will happen?

angel-death-dealer: LOL I'm glad you like this. I was really worried about chapter 13; but it seems to have gone over well.

Shlane: LOL Don't worry, they will have the time of their lives getting out of there. LOL 

querty: Thanks, glad you like.

Amanda: LOL here you go!

CH 14. What?

Michael was frozen in place, staring at Selene with his mouth open. Baby? She did just say baby?

"I did say baby." Said Selene silently. 

"How long have you known?' He asked.

"Michael, think it, don't say it." She admonished.

"Sorry. So how long?"

"About a day now." She replied. "I think I'm about a week and a half along. Maybe a little more."

"How can you tell?" He asked, curious.

"Simple enough. The blood flow in my body changed. More is going to my womb for the baby." She replied.

"How long before..." He trailed off. He definately didn't want her having their child in a place like this.

"I'm not sure Michael. I do know that vampire and lycan babies grow a lot more slowly than human babies do. "

Michael absorbed this. So they had longer than he had expected. That was good. But they were still stuck here. Damn. Then he remembered something.

"They're transferring us!" He said out loud.

"Shhhhh!" Selene hushed him, then slipped and said, "They're doing what?"

"Transferring us." MIchael replied softly.

"Oh."

They continued thier conversation silently.

"We could try to get out then." Michael thought to her.

"They'll be expecting that. They'll probably sedate us."

"If we don't try, maybe they'll trust us a bit more."

"I doubt it."

"Me too." MIchael sighed loudly. " I'm not going to sit around and do nothing. Who knows what they'll do to the two of you?"

He instantly regretted saying that; but Selene ressured him easily with a mental push. She wasn't scared. "They'll never get to our baby. I'll kill each and every one of them first."

He smiled at her. "So would I."

"We should get some sleep. " She said. "I'm sure they have a lot of things for you to do tomorrow."

She was right. There were more physical tests along with blood tests that Michael was opposed to; but Riley insisted. He consoled himself that at least they weren't testing Selene and wouldn't have to know about the baby.

Five days later, they were done testing and Sandiman was on his way to pick up Michael and Selene.

Selene was pacing their cell angrily. "I want our things from the hotel MIchael." She replied when he asked what was wrong. "Sonjas' necklace is there."

"Maybe we could ask this guy for a favor." Michael said.

"You're still thinking with a human mindset. We're not human, they don't have to do anything for us." She said bitterly.

"It's worth a try." MIchael replied, not letting her bad mood infect him.

Soon Riley came to their cell with an older gentleman. He was carrying an odd looking cane.

"Michael, Selene, this is Mr. Sandiman. He's going to take you with him to the states."

"He bought us you mean." Selene said, her voice dripping with venom.

"No, no, young lady, you misunderstand." Broke in Sandiman. "I bought your help. "

They both stared at him incredulously. "What do you mean our help?" Asked Michael.

"Come, we don't have a lot of time. The fastest way out of here is by helicopter, and the pilots don't like to remain here long."

"What about the sun?" Asked Michael.

"It's all taken care of." Replied Sandiman. "Now come along."

It had, in fact been taken care of. The helicopter was on an indoor heliopad that opened at takeoff. The back area was completely sealed off to remove the danger of sunlight. There was room for the three of them to sit comfortably.

When they were settled, and the helicopter took off Michael immediately asked Sandiman to explain himself.

He chuckled and began, "Allright, here is what I need of you. I run a secret facility called Manticore. I am creating perfect soldiers. They are but children now. Some of these children have problems. Siesures and advanced progeria among other things. What I need from you is DNA."

"DNA?" Asked Selene. "You wanted us for our DNA?"

"Yes, to help my kids. The X-5 series was the first sucessful attempt. All the others have too much animal DNA in thier makeup. They look like animals. The X-5 series was perfect, or so I thought; but then these problems surfaced. We've been able to treat the problems; but I want a cure. I've been looking for almost a year. I'm hoping that you two can help my kids."

"Why are you making children to be soldiers?"

"That is a longer story. One that I do not wish to tell in it's entirety right now. You see I come from a race of people that is different. They have been selectivly breeding themselves for centuries. They possess something that no other humans do. An immunity. There's a certain comet that comes into the earths axis every five thousand years. It's tail passes into the earths atmosphere and brings with it death to all those without the immunity. I believe that everyone deserves a chance to survive. The rest of my people do not believe such. They wish for the rest of the world to die out and to rule the planet."

Michael and Selene had been listening raptly to Sandiman. When he stopped speaking, they sat back.

Michael glanced at Selene and used their new ability to speak to her. "It sounds like a good cause." He said.

She looked back at him. "As much as I don't trust these people, I have to agree. "

Selene looked up at Sandiman. "If we can't help?"

"Then you're of no use to me and you may go."

"And if we can?"

"Then I would ask that you let me ectract what I need, which will cause no harm to you, and then you may go."

"So either way we go free?" Asked Michael.

"Yes."

"Agreed." Said Selene after a silent conference with Michael. "As long as you stick to those terms."

Sandiman started to nod when she said, "OH! One more thing."

"And that is?" Asked Sandiman.

"I want our things from the hotel we were going to stay at."

"I've already got them." Replied Sandiman.

Selene gaped. "How did you..."

"I assumed you would have been staying in such a place, so I went around and inquired about it. You're lucky they still had your things."

"Thank you."

Sandiman nodded. "Now, could you kindly give me the story as to how this young man came to be a hybrid?"

They told Sandiman the story on the way to the airport, where they would refeul and then head for the states.

The trip took nearly four days, what with pit stops for food and rest for the pilot. Selene inquired why he didn't have more than one pilot and he replied that the man was the only person he trusted fully in his outfit.

It reminded Selene of the coven. The only person she has trusted was Kahn. It saddened her the he hadn't made it.

When they finally arrived at Manticore it was dark, much to Selenes' happiness. She leapt out of the helicopter with vigour. She happily stretched out her complianing muscles. There were plenty of soldiers standing around giving her curious looks. Sandiman had given back their clothing and she felt comfortable in her leathers.

Michael followed her almost as quickly and grinned at her exhuberance, which was even more catching because of their linked minds.

Sandiman got out at a much more sedate pace and they waited for him patiently, while taking a look around. The base looked like a typical military setup. there were large buildings, barracks and excercise yards.

"Come on," Said sandiman, "You two must be tired. You can rest tonight and tomorrow we will start. I'll show you to your quarters."

A blond man came forward wearing fatigues. "Sir." He saluted Sandiman. "We lost one sir."

Sandiman looked crushed. "Allright Lydecker. I'll be along as soon as I get my guests settled."

Lydecker nodded and saluted again and walked off.

"I'm sorry." Said Michael. As Sandiman led them off.

"This is why I need your help." He replied.

To Michael and Selenes surprise they were given an entire cabin to themselves. They had no locks and no guards.

"I told you, you are guests here." Said Sandiman. "I have no intention of holding you against your will."

"Thanks for getting us out of the initiative." Said Michael. "I thought we'd be there forever."

"They're biting off more than they can chew." Said Sandiman. "They may come to regret their operation."

He left after making sure they knew where everything was. He'd made sure there was plenty of blood for them in the refridgerator and anything else they might need. They even had a television.

They shared the first free evening together they'd had in weeks.

Meanwhile Sandiman was on his way to see the child that had perished. He saw the child through a window and sighed in relief that it wasn't his special little girl. He'd have had to start over if it had been her. 

He went in and spoke to Lydecker about the child and Selene and Michael. "I think we may have a cure for them at last." He said happily.

Suddenly he sensed something. The familiars! They were close, very close and they could sense him too. They couldn't find his kids! If they did the whole project would be terminated and it would all be for nothing.

"Lydecker! I must go, and I must go NOW! "

Lydecker looked startled. "Sir?"

"I must go, and you must take controll. Tell Michael and Selene I had to depart because of an emergancy. I may not return. Keep the children and the others safe. Keep up their training.  
Selene and Michael may hold the key for the children. Look at their DNA. I must go!"

Sandiman was gone faster than Lydecker thought possible. He was a little shaken by the mans' quick dissapearance. He wondered if the man was gone for good. If he was, that meant that Lydecker was in controll.

He smiled. The kids were his now. He had a feeling that Sandiman wouldn't be back. Now this place would run his way.

AN: There you go. Oh, I have no Idea if the familiars can sense each other like that; but in my story they can. The bit about the comet is from Dark Angel. It was a storyline they were planning on using; but never got to because the show was cancelled. So now I am gonna use it. 


	15. Lydecker

Reviewers:

angel-death-dealer: I'm glad you like it. I was very happy with that chapter. I hope you like this one as well.

Qwerty: Pardon me. I'm sorry I spelled your name wrong. I was kinda out of it last time I was doing reviews. Anyway, I'm glad you liked chapter 14. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Underworld or Dark Angel.

Chapter 15. Lydecker

Selene and Michael were awakened by a pounding on their door. Selene's face scrunched up and she rolled over.  
"Don't get up." Michael said. "I'll see what they want. "  
Selene didn't see a problem with this, and she buieried her head in her pillow.

Michael stalked to the door and opened it. "Yes?"

There was a soldier standing there with a rifle. The blonde man from the night before was there as well. The sun wasn't down yet and it hurt Michaels eyes. He was used to nocturnal living now. He noted that the sun had no effect on him, however.

The blond man stepped forward. "Michael, is it?"

"Yes." Michael said rubbing his eyes. "Where's Sandiman?"

"He told me to tell you he had to leave. It was an emergency. I'm in charge."

Michael nodded. He already didn't like this man.

"I need for you two to come with me now to take some DNA samples." Said Lydecker.

"She can't come out until the sun goes down." Michael indicated behind him. Sandiman either did not trust this man or had to leave in a great hurry that he didn't tell him what he was dealing with.

"Why not?" Asked Lydecker.

"Sandiman didn't tell you about us did he?"

"He told me enough." Lydecker said angrily. 

Michael doubted this. He smirked. "Come back after sundown and we'll come with you."

Lydecker wasn't happy about this. "Look, we own you. You do as I say!"

Michael laughed. "Funny. Sandiman bought our help, not us."

Lydecker motioned to the man with the rifle and he attempted to grab Michael by the arm. Michael pushed him back easily. The man stumbled back behind Lydecker who had stepped out of the way.

"Not smart." Lydecker stated.

Michael smirked again. "It's you who isn't smart."

Lydecker was pissed. He didn't like being called stupid.

Michael was beginning to see the problem in this moment. He could easily fight the soldiers; but Selene was stuck inside until the sun went down. It was only ten minuets or so; but they had weapons and he didn't.

Michael sighed, "Look, she's allergic to sunlight and she can't be exposed to it. Just give us until the sun goes down and we'll come peacefully."

Lydecker seemed to relax a little. "We'll wait out here."

Michael nodded and went back inside. He put a new shirt on and changed into his jeans. Then he went to wake up Selene.  
He smiled at how cute she was lying there with her head covered by a pillow.

"Sel, " He said tickling one of her feet. "It's time to get up."

She jerked away from his fingers and sat up to give him a scowl before flopping back down into the pillows.

"Come on, Selene. We have to eat and then go with the nice soldiers."

She grudgingly got up and started putting her clothing on.

Michael reached out to her with his mind. "Sandiman's gone."

She stopped dressing and looked up at him. "What?"

"I think his old friends came for him and he had to run."

"What now?" She asked.

"Well, Sgt. Asshole out there seems to think we belong to them. Wanna show them different?"

She grinned and resumed dressing. "Yeah, I could use the excercise. Wish I had my guns."

He grinned. "You don't need them. We're not fighting Lycans or vampires. These are humans. And I intend to teach them a lesson."

Selene finished lacing her corset and made directly for the refridgerator for some blood. She and Michael ate quickly and gathered their remaining things. Selene put Sonjas necklace around her neck to make sure it was safe.

MIchael carried his clothing in the knapsack he had, thankful it wouldn't be in the way.

"What about the kids Michael?" Selene asked suddenly.

"We can't honey. I'm not getting us trapped again. Not even for these kids. I can't risk you or the baby. "

Selene looked sad. "They might all die in here." Her pregnancy was already tapping into her maternal instincts.

"If they're strong, they won't. " Michael turned her face to look at him. "We can't. We can't risk it."

She nodded in understanding; but he saw she was still torn. He hugged her and tried to comfort her.

Lydecker started pounding on the door again. "It's sundown! We need to go NOW!"

"All right!" Michael called back angrily. He turned to Selene. "You ready?"

She nodded and Michael called upon his body to make the change. In seconds he was blue skinned and black eyed.

He took the lead and burst through the door, knocking over the two men standing there. He gave pause to growl down into Lydeckers astonished face. Selene followed him and smiled smugly down at the blond man.

Lydecker shook the fear off and radioed a code red to his men. The base was soon a flurry of activity. There were soldiers everywhere with machine guns and other weapons.

Michael and Selene watched all this from a hiding spot on top of one of the taller buildings. The men were all on high alert and were keeping watch in all directions. Except for up.

Selene crept to the edge of the building and motioned to Michael. Through thier mind link he could see her plan. He nodded.

She swooped down on an unsuspecting private and disarmed him in a black flash, before dissapearing back up to Michael.

She smirked at him and took the gun apart in a few seconds. Michael shook his head. She'd had her fun. It was time to get down to buisness. 

He leapt down from the building and the soldiers immediately opened fire on him. He was too quick for them however and he whirled out of the way.

Selene came down on the other side behind some of the other soldiers. She leapt up onto the fence as Michael directed her and flipped up over it. The soldiers were firing at her and she got out of there as fast as she could.

MIchael was leading a chase around the base. As soon as he was sure that Selene was out he followed her.

As he landed on the other side he heard Lydecker shout, "Cease fire!"

He paused and turned around. Lydecker was standing at the fence staring at him. Michael reverted into human form.

"I don't want to hurt anyone; " He said. "But you come after us, and I will kill you all. Just forget about it."

Lydecker and the other soldiers that were all standing around just stared. Michael looked into Lydeckers eyes and stared him down for a moment or two before changing back. He crashed off into the woods to find Selene.

She was waiting for him in a small clearing in the woods. He ran up to her and picked her up, spinning her in wide circles. They were free.

AN: Well there you go. LOL next installment coming soon. 


	16. Pregnant Vampires Are Unpleasant

AN: This chapter has to do with Selene's pregnancy and some other things. LOL

SPOILER WARNING! This chapter has slight spoilers for Angel season five.

Reviewers: What lovely comments I'm getting! You guys are the best! Happy Holidays!

Shlane: I'm so glad you liked it! Yeah Max is the special girl. Yes there will be more Dark Angel. I couldn't leave Max out. I love her smartass attitude! I have both seasons of Dark Angel and I watched Freak Nation with the commentary. That's how I learned of the comet plotline. The idea I had for the DNA was that maybe they could isolate a gene in either Selene or Michaels' DNA that would elliminate the X-5 series' health problems. I moved around it because it would have taken forever to write.

booyah: Good question. LOL Yeah, I am.

Jonathan: I'm glad you like it. Keep reading!

qwerty: I'm glad I can make someones day bright! LOL Funny you mentioned that... read on my friend! LOL

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing from any movie or show in this chapter.

CH 16: Pregnant Vampires are Unpleasant

"MIchael! Michael!"

"What is it Selene?" Michael trotted into the living room in thier apartment. Selene was on the couch and he was met with her baleful stare. She was mad at him because he'd sentenced her to bedrest for the last month and a half of her pregnancy.

"Could you go out and get me some pigs blood at the butcher?" She remembered drinking pigs blood from before there was clone blood. She wanted some right now.

Michael grimaced; but agreed. He was her errand boy until she had the baby, or until he allowed her to do things herself. It was her way of making him as miserable as she was.

They'd contacted Amadillo and Marcus to ask what information they had about vampire and lycan pregnancies. As it turned out, they had been researching the subject as well, because Erika was pregnant to her lycan husband Farrun.

Marcus and Amadillo both spoke to Selene and told her she had about two months longer than a human pregnancy. She wasn't very happy about that. Being pregnant wasn't fun anymore. She wanted her baby and she wanted to be able to move around again.

All she did aside from eating and sleeping was watch TV and read and attempt to knit out of pure boredom. She was getting better at it; but patience had never been her strong suit.

She could feel the baby moving around a lot. She'd talk to it when Michael was sleeping. She wanted badly to see what it looked like. She'd never been to see a doctor, because she flatly refused on that subject. They didn't even know if it was a boy or a girl. Michael had done his internship in prenatal medicine and Selene insisted that his knowledge was enough.

Michael had countered with the bedrest order. If she wouldn't be checked out, then they would be safe. To his surprise she had complied. She'd taken it out on him, sure; but she had done it.

He'd even gone and got some medical supplies for before and after the birth. Selene had said no hospitals unless he couldn't help the baby if it were in danger. He unwillingly agreed.

Luckily for him, Selene was able to sense that the baby was allright. She already had a connection to it.

He sighed as he threw on a coat and left, calling out that he would be back soon.

As he walked down the wet Los Angeles street, he took in all the scents of thier nieghborhood. It wasn't too bad considering it was such a large city. He was suprised at how low the crime rates were in thier area.

He smirked. Here he was, thinking human again. He could feel Selenes' amusement through thier bond.

"You'll never get over it." She said, not unkindly.

"Sorry."

"I like it." She replied simply. "I'm going to take a nap. Wake me when you get home?"

"Sure."

She was out like a light. The baby made her very tired. He hoped that it wouldn't take any more out of her. There were so seldom Vampire births that Marcus and Amadillo hadn't been able to give them much information on the recovery period.

He was snapped out of his reverie by the loud sounds of a fight. His senses kicked in and told him it was taking place two alleys down.

He stealthily crept up to the alley and was suprised at the sight he was met with. A very blonde man was fighting with someone who had thier back to Michael. Whoever it was had very dark hair and seemed familiar.

Suddenly the blond man threw a hard punch and knocked the dark haired one around.

"Kraven!" Michael changed instantly.

Kravens' head whipped around at the sound of his name. He froze when he saw Michael.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Yelled the blond man.

Kraven bolted; but Michael caught him before he had taken more than three steps.

Michael was shaking with rage as he held the dark man high off of his feet. He wanted badly to kill him on the spot; but he also didn't want to kill anymore. He willed himself to change back.

"Michael." Kraven wheezed through his blocked off windpipe.

"Shut up!" Michael spat. "You are in my territory. Leave. NOW!"

He dropped the simpering vampire, who took a second to rub his throat.

Michael growled angrily and Kraven flinched. "Go!" Michael said. "If I so much as smell you, I will gut you. Got it?"

Kraven gathered his wits and ran.

The blond man had been all but forgotten in this exchange and then he spoke up.

"Nice moves mate."

Michael turned to him. There was something unsettling about the man that he couldn't place. He wasn't human, that was sure.

"Thanks." He replied warily. "Who are you?"

"Names Spike. Or William the Bloody if you so choose. If y' don't mind me askin', what exactly are you?"

"I'm a hybrid." Michael replied without thinking. He cringed, glad Selene was asleep.

"Of what, exactly?"

Michael sighed, no use holding back now. "Vampire and Lycan."

Spikes' only comment was, "hmm."

"What are you?" Asked Michael.

"Vampire." Replied Spike. "You knew that pillock I was beating on huh?"

Michaels' expression darkened. "Yes."

"I caught him feeding off some homeless kids." Spike said. "Figured I'd teach him a lesson. What'd he do to you?"

"Shot me with silver nitrate back when I was only a lycan. But that's not what I hate him for."

"Oh? Care to enlighten me?"

"He's obsessed with my mate. Wouldn't leave her alone."

"Why'd you give him a pass?" Spike asked, curious.

"I don't want to kill unless it's neccesary." Michael sighed. "I should have killed him. Now he knows she's here and he won't leave."

Spike understood this feeling. He remembered what it was like when Angelus was all over Dru, and then the whole Buffy fiasco. He cringed, thinking of her, off with that immortal prick in Europe. It just wasn't fair.

"Look mate, you have any trouble with him, you come to Wolfram and Hart. I'm sure we could find a nice punishment for him without having to kill him."

"What's Wolfram and Hart?"

"A lawfirm." At Michaels' confused look he elaborated, "They deal in a lot of supernatrual stuff. Trust me."

"They, you don't work for them?"

"Nah, was thier damned ghost for a while; but I got my body back a few weeks ago...Oh and I'm the boss' grandchilde."

Michael was still confused.

Spike smirked. "It's a long and involved story, mate. Maybe we could get together for beers sometime and share war stories?"

Michael nodded. "Sounds like fun."

"Your girl's welcome to come too. Some of my friends might join us."

"I don't know if she'd want to...wait, I take it back, she'd love to. I've sentenced her to the couch because she's pregnant and she won't go to the doctor."

Spike smirked. "Women. Maybe she'd consent to having one of the Wolfram and Hart doctors look at her. They're used to creatures like us."

Michael nodded. "If it gets her off the couch, I'm sure she'll at least come to meet you."

"You're damn right I will!" Selene broke in.

Michael jumped. "Could you not do that?!?" He asked her out loud.

"What?" Asked Spike, thoroughly confused.

"Not you." Said Michael crossly. "We have a bond. We can speak telepathically. She said she will come."

"Michael, who is it you are talking to?" Asked Selene.

Michael opened up the connection fully so that she could see what he was seeing, etc.

She gasped when she fully sensed Spike. "Old one!"

MIchael tensed staring at Spike.

"Wha'?" Spike said.

Michael changed.

"Whoa big guy!" Spike said. "I'm not a threat! I swear!"

AN: Kay, I decided to do a cliffhanger there. Sorry about that. LOL I just feel like being evil right now. Also I want to go to bed. LOL Obviously this is set in the middle of season five of Angel. I know i am fiddling with timelines; but using Underworld has the advantage that the timeline is easily manipulated. I love Spike so much! I had to put him in. The crew will make an appearance in the next chapter. Hope you all liked the Kraven scene!  
SPOILERS FOR ALL WHO HAVEN'T SEEN SEAS. 5 OF ANGEL IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!  
P.S. Didn't you just love when Spike got all corporeal again and walked straight into Angels' office door? That was a riot! LOL 


	17. What's A Poof?

AN: Ahhh.... the next chapter. Lets take a moment.....or not. LOL Sorry this took so long to update. Other things got in the way and my muse decided to take a holiday.

Disclaimer: Don't own, so don't sue!

Reviewers:

Julie: Thanks so much! LOL I'm glad you are enjoying my twisted imagination. Like the Spike? Did I write him okay? I'm always worried about that!

G-flea: Thanks! It's wonderful to know my work is appreciated. LOL These fandoms are my favorites too. I wasn't really planning on adding in any more BTVS or Angel charachters; but I couldn't resist. I love Spike too much to leave him out. I also love Spike annoying Angel too much to leave that out. LOL Thanks for the tip, I'll check out your friends fic. Her name looks familiar though, I might have already read it. LOL

Ch. 17 What's A Poof?

"Whoa mate! I don't bite!" Spike was yelling, with his hands raised.

"Wait Michael." Said Selene. He could sense her reaching further into the connection.

"Well?"

"There's something different about him. I can almost smell it."

Michael turned back. "You're an old one. Give me one reason not to kill you."

"I'll give you more than one mate. " He held up a finger. "Don't feed from humans." He held up another. "I fight the good fight." The third finger came up. "I just got my body back,and I don't fancy losin' it again, or going to hell if you get my meaning." A fourth finger joined the others. "The Poof would be waaaayyyy too pleased about it. And lastly, I have a soul."

MIchael and Selene had got about three of his reasons.

"Oh, and I saved the world." Added Spike. Smirking as he reached into his coat pocket for his smokes.

"Okay, I need to look at this guy with my own eyes. " Said Selene. " Ask him if we can meet later."

"She wants to know if we can meet later." 

"Sure mate. When and where?"

Michael waited for Selene to respond. "Tell him to pick."

"She wants you to pick the place."

"Oh, in that case why don't we go to the Hyperion Hotel? Midnight? The grandpoof owns it. No one'll bother us; but if u want refreshments you'll have to bring 'em." (I have no idea if Angel still owns the Hyperion , just roll with it. LOL)

"Okay. Will your friends be coming along?"

"Want 'em to?" Spike took a drag off of his cigarette.

"Up to them." Said Michael, shrugging.

"You two really are men of few words."

Michael laughed and told Spike what she'd said.

Spike smiled. "Should've met this werewolf bloke I knew. Kid was a genius; but barely ever said two words. 'Cept to his girl o' course."

"Michael. I want my blood." Selene said suddenly.

"Gotta go, cravings, you know."

Spike waved him off. " See you at the Hyperion. You know where it is right?"

"Oh yeah, we go by there all the time." Michael paused. "Could I ask you something?"

"Ask away mate." Spike sighed, blowing out a stream of blue smoke.

"What's a poof?"

At midnight Michael and Selene pulled up in front of the Hyperion hotel. Michael had insisted they drive and Selene was still miffed at him about it.

Spike was waiting for them by the gate. "'Hello. " He said jauntily.

"Did your friends come?" Asked Michael.

"Yeah. They're waiting inside."

Spike led the way in, and Michael and Selene smiled at the beautiful hotel.

They were led into a gorgeous lobby with a comfortable looking round couch.

A young woman with long brown hair sat next to a tall dark haired man and an African American man. The men were dressed in mice suits and the woman in a flowery shirt and skirt set.

They all stood up when Spike led the couple in.

"Michael, Selene, this is Fred, Angel and Gunn. Wes is around here somewhere. Guys this is Michael and Selene."

"Hi!" Said Fred immediately. Angel and Gunn merely nodded.

Selene smiled at Fred. She liked the girl immediately.

MIchael led her to the couch and fussed over her as usual.

'Michael will you give it a rest?' She thought to him testily.

"Sorry." He grinned sheepishly. He sat down beside her.

Another man came in the room.

"Here's Wesley." Said Spike immediately. "Wesley this is Selene and Michael."

"Hello." Wesley said in his soft British accent.

"So Spike tells us you're a hybrid." Angel began, turning to Michael. "How is that possible?"

"Well, Selene might be better at explaining it than I am." He replied. "Sel?"

She sat forward with a little difficulty, and began. "Our species is different than yours. We are biological vampires, where you are mystical." She said speaking to Angel. "The lycans as well. Until recently, Most of us believed that such a merging of the species was impossible. The blood or bite of the other was supposed to be fatal. Then I learned that one lycan, a man named Lucian, who was supposed to be long dead was still alive and was after Michael.  
He wanted to combine the species. Make one who was both vampire and lycan with all the strengths and none of the weaknesses. He was after MIchael because of his blood. Michael is a decendant of Corvinus. His blood allows for the perfect blending of the two. I helped Michael, and learned that he had been bitten by Lucian. Normally I would have killed him. There was a war going on for ages between vampire and lycan. Started by my dark father, Viktor. Viktor saw vampires as superior. He killed his own daughter for loving Lucian and bearing his child. When he made me a vampire he told me that the lycans had killed my family. I found out this was not true. Viktor himself killed my family,and could not bear to kill me for I reminded him of the daughter that he murdered. I was already in love with Michael and I went to rescue him from Lucian. One vampire, a traitor to us, Kraven, was infatuated with me for years. "

Michael winced at the name and kept that memory under lock and key. He didn't want her to know he'd seen Kraven.

"He came upon us and shot Michael. Lucian, who was barely alive told me to bite Michael. I did, and Viktor came upon us and knocked me away. He threw Michael into the next room, and the next thing I knew he was standing there, a hybrid. They fought,and Viktor got the upper hand. I killed him with his own sword."

Angel and the others were sitting there listening in awe.

"Why have we never heard of your kind?" Asked Wesley.

"We generally keep a low profile." She replied. "And we don't kill humans." She frowned when the baby decided to give her a nice hard kick to the ribs.

"Are you okay?" Asked Michael.

She nodded. "Your kid is beating me up." She joked.

"How far from birth are you?" Asked Angel.

"Around a month." Replied Selene. She put her hand over her cotton covered stomach. She really wanted her leathers back. At least she could still wear her coat. "The baby will be born more mature than a human baby would be. It'll grow faster too."

"How much faster?" Asked Fred.

"Twice as fast, once it's born. And that's only an estimate, since it's a hybrid child." Said Michael.

"Michael, I think thier calculations were a little off." Breathed Selene as she felt her water break.

He jumped up and took her in his arms. "I have to get her home. All my supplies are there."

"Do you want someone to come along?" Asked Angel.

"Spike and Fred." Ground out Selene. "Just in case something goes wrong."

The two jumped up and followed Michael to the car.

AN: I know, I know ARRGH! Another cliffhanger. But hey, this chapter is too long already. Next chapter- Baby time! LOL I added that stuff about the babay growing faster, because I figured that it would be safer for the species if the children grew up quickly. Plus I want her to be around Max's age somewhere when we get to that. Umm also they stop growing once thier body chemicals even out, and they remain in their prime forever. 


	18. Welcome to the World

AN: Hi everyone. I'm hoping to get a few chapters up this week. Hope you enjoy.

REVIEWERS:

Qwerty: LOL Yeah it is. You'll find out in this chapter. Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying.

G-flea: Don't worry. I fully intend to finish this story. I hate it when someone starts a story and doesn't finish it. It's like when you go to the movies and the power goes out right in the middle of the film! LOL I think cliffhangers have to do with getting reviews. LOL Actually I thought that would be a good place to stop, cause this chapter is gonna be long.

Ch. 18 Welcome to the World

The trip back to Selene and MIchaels apartment was swift and silent except for Selenes breathing and cursing.

When the car stopped, Fred and Spike jumped out. Spike went for the apartment complex doors, and Fred opened Selenes' door so Michael could get her and go.

Michael lifted her easily and thanked the other two. They followed him up to the apartment and he told them where everything was.

Spike and Fred went to get is supplies and Michael took Selene into thier bedroom to help her change into the nightgown she wanted to wear.

She was huffing and puffing and swearing angrily. "Michael, I'm going to kill you." She told him breathily.

He chuckled. "Do you want those pain killers I got for you?"

She nodded, her face paling as a contraction tore at her. He helped her lay down in bed, and went to get them from Fred and Spike.

"Want me to help?" Asked the pretty Texan.

"I'm sure Selene would love it if you did. She won't admit it; but I know she's scared. I didn't tell her; but I'm scared too. I want both of them to come through this allright. Can you two help me to do that?"

Spike and Fred nodded solemnly.

"She'll be okay, mate. Better even."

"We promise." Added Fred.

"Thanks." He breathed easier knowing the two were going to keep a close eye on her.

"Michael! Hurry up! This is killing me!" Selene cried out.

"Coming!" He called back. "Come on."

They went back into the room and found Selene up and walking around the room clutching her stomach.

"Come and sit, and I'll give you the painkillers." Michael said.

As he was injecting her, she turned her head and remarked, "I wish we had some of those drugs they gave us in the Initiative. I was out cold."

MIchael smiled a little painfully at the memory.

"Sorry."

"Did you say the initiative?" Asked Spike, before Michael could reply.

They turned to look at him.

"Yes." Said Michael. "Do you know about them?"

"Unfortunately. Nasty bunch of wankers! They shoved a chip inside my brain so that I couldn't harm humans before I got my soul. You happen to see a guy named Finn?"

"Riley Finn?" Asked Michael, looking up after he had removed the needle from Selenes' back.

"That's the one. Stupid pillock."

"Didn't he date Buffy?" Asked Fred absently as she separated towels.

"Yes." Spike ground out. "Bloody bastard!"

Selene was watching the exchange while she waited for another contraction. When it came all she felt was pressure.

"Thank you Michael, the pain is gone."

He turned back to her. "Do you want to walk some more, or rest a bit?"

"Rest."

"Allright. Let me check to see how far along you are."

While he did, Spike asked, "You two were in the Initiative?"

Michael nodded, "Yeah, we got captured in Brazil."

"What's fish boy up to down there?" Spike asked. He was wishing for a smoke; but didn't want to light up in thier apartment.

"Capturing demons and things like that. He sold us to another agency and we escaped." Michael patted Selenes leg, and replaced the covers. "It'll be a while. Want to take a little nap?"

Selene was already halfway asleep and she nodded. Her eyes slipped shut, and the others went silently into the other room to talk.

"So who's Buffy?" Asked Michael, getting out blood for himself and Spike. "Would you like some tea or coffee? We have soda too." He asked Fred.

"Soda please." Replied Fred.

"Buffy's the love of my undead life." Spike replied. "She's a vampire slayer. The best there ever was. Fish boy used to live in Sunnydale,and the initiaive used to be based there. I got caught and chipped by them. I went to Buffy and her friends for help. Thanks mate." He said as Michael handed him a mug of blood. "Anyway, they kept me chained in a bathtub so I wouldn't run off, and I could tell them about the military boys."

Both Fred and MIchael were listening intently. Fred had never heard the whole story and had been curious.

"Eventually I was allowed to roam the house and Buffy found out that her boyfriend, the afore mentioned fish boy was a commando type. Later I realized that I couls still hurt demons and vampires, so I kind of became a member of the group. Sort of. I still wanted the chip out, and I was still a git, so I usually showed up to annoy the slayer and her chums. That is, until I fell in love with the little bint." Spike left out the part with thier relationship. It was too painful, and it wasn't the focus of his tale anyway.

Michael was perplexed by Spikes story. "So you were a good vampire before you got your soul?"

"Well, I wouldn't say good; but I helped save the world a few times. And I actually saved it months ago. At first I only did it because I could hurt something and that something was demons. Later I did it for Buffy and for her sister. The last time it was for her, and for her only. I got my soul for her. I wore the amulet for her. I died for her."

Michael was impressed to say the least. "If you died, how can you be here?"

"I was inside the amulet. When peaches opened the package it was in I came out, but I was a bloody ghost. Fred here was trying to work out how to get my body back and I got this package. I had someone open it for me and all that was in it was this flash of light. I don't know what it was; but it made me corporeal again."

"So where is Buffy? And why didn't you go find her?"

"She's in Rome with her new boyfriend, the poofy immortal. I decided to let her go. She doesn't need me; but LA does. And it's way too much fun to stick around and annoy peaches."

"You and Angel don't get along, I take it?"

Fred laughed. "That's the understatement of the millenium."

Spike smiled at Fred. "The bird's right. I hate peaches and he hates me. Been that way ever since Drusilla made me a vampire."

They continued talking until Selene woke up. Michael and Fred went in, and Spike went outside for a smoke, saying he wouldn't be much help anyway and he'd be back in a few.

Michael checked Selene again and was surprised to see she was fully dialated.

He propped her up on pillows and said, "Okay honey, when you feel the next contraction I need you to push."

She nodded, and watched as he told Fred to get a lot of towels and a blanket ready.

When the contraction came, Michael coached her through it, counting back from ten until she could stop. Fred had gotten everything ready, and came over to hold her hand, and mop the sweat off of her forehead.

Spike came back in after washing his hands and stopped when he reached the door. "Time for the little one is it?"

Selene held out her free hand to him. She looked scared. Spike went over and took it. "You'll be fine luv. You both will."

She felt another contraction and pushed with all of her strength while Michael counted. She could hear him inside her head, calming her and telling her it would be over soon.

"I can see the head." Michael announced to the room.

Fred patted Selene's hand, which was crushing her own. She didn't mind; but she might have to get it looked at afterwards.

"Two maybe three more big pushes." Michael said out loud. Through the link he praised her and assured her that everything was going allright.

Within ten minuets, Michael pulled and Selene pushed a screaming baby into the world.

"It's a girl." MIchael said, voice filled with emotion as he laid his daughter on Selenes' belly.

She was crying and touching the baby, making sure that everything was allright with her. Michael enlisted the others help in getting the cord cut.

"Okay honey, I'm going to get her cleaned up, and then you. I'll be right back."

Michael took his screaming child and went to clean her up. He put on a diaper and a little outfit that Selene had picked. Then he swaddled her and took her back to her waiting mother.

Selene took her daughter and unbuttoned her nightgown so the child could nurse. She latched on immediately, and Selene beamed at the others while Michael cleaned her up.

Spike was standing by the side of her bed with his arm around Fred, who was crying happy tears.

"She's beautiful." Spike said smiling down at the little baby who was making noises of contentment while she nursed.

Michael finished cleaning up, and sat by her side on the bed.

"What are you going to call her?" Asked Fred, sniffing a little.

Michael and Selene shared a look, they had talked about it months before. And decided on names either way.

"Sonja. Her name is Sonja."

AN: Okay, I hope you all liked it. That was rough. I'm really not so sure about this one, so review me, and tell me what you think. 


	19. Gains

SPOILERS FOR ANGEL SEASON FIVE IN THIS CHAPTER!!!

AN: Hey guys, hope this was quick enough for ya! Also I promise to get back to Dark Angel very soon. After I deal with some issues from Angel I'll skip ahead. I hope you all enjoy this. It's just another freaky idea I came up with on the spot. LOL Have fun!

REVIEWERS: Thanks you guys!

Julie: Thanks! LOL Sorry I forgot to let you know they were up!

Gflea: LOL I'm glad you like it so much. I started watching Angel because I was bored one night. Then I watched it because of Spike who is my favorite charachter. I was so very mad when they kiled him on Buffy. But you should watch season five! He is so funny in it!

sPIKEaNDmE: Glad you are enjoying it. I'm so Spuffy obsessed it's not even funny. Even I think I need help. LOL I'm glad you think It's good without her. I might put her in it. And if I do, she WILL be with Spike. I hate that he just let her go. And she doesn't care enough to even try to talk to him and Angel. It was a terribly lame excuse that they didn't trust Angels' crew anymore because of Wolfram and Hart.

CH. 19 Gains Michael and Selene watched as Sonja grew at a fantastic pace. By the time she was three months old she was as advanced as a six month old human child. She was sitting up on her own and trying to crawl.

She was sitting on the floor watching her mother get ready to leave and chewing on a plastic toy. They were all heading to Wolfram and Hart for a meeting. Selene trusted no one but Angels crew to watch Sonja for her and Michael, and they would all be there so Sonja was tagging along.

Selene glanced at her daughter and smiled. She was so big. It was happening too fast. It seemed like the day before that she was born and now her daughter was trying to crawl.

"Michael did you get her things ready?" She called out. "They told us to hurry."

"I'm just putting some toys in here for her." Replied Michael.

Selene smiled down at the baby. "Ready to go?"

Sonja held out her arms to her mother. She knew very well where they were going and she wanted to see her uncle Spike!

Selene picked Sonja up and put her in the carseat. They didn't walk a lot anymore because it was too risky. Michael had confessed to seeing Kraven, and Selene wasn't giving the man a chance to hurt her child.

They arrived at the giant lawfirm fifteen minuets later, and were sent up to Angels office. When they got to the lobby, they saw Harmony sitting at her desk, fiddling with a nail file.

"Oh hi!" The ditzy blonde said. "You can go right in. They're waiting for you." She smiled and waved at Sonja. The baby turned her dark head and stared at Harmony.

Selene didn't blame her. She didn't trust the little twit either. She smiled at the blonde and followed Michael into Angels office.

Angel, Spike, Lorne and Gunn were sitting there tensely. No one was speaking.

"Is something wrong?" Asked Michael.

Sonja began wiggling at the sight of Spike. He was her favorite person in the world aside from her parents. Selene obliged and walked over to him so he could take her.

"Hi little love." Spike said sadly, smiling at the blue eyed baby in his arms. She smiled back and patted his cheeks with her tiny hands.

"Where are Wesley and Fred?" Asked Selene.

Looks were exchanged.

Selene didn't like where this was going. "Did something happen to them?" She was very fond of Fred, and had in fact made the young woman Sonjas Godmother. (Spike was her Godfather.)

"That's why we're here." Angel began. "This morning Fred got sick. She was talking to Wes and she just colloapsed. She was bleeding from her mouth. He's with her now."

"What happened? What made her sick?" Asked Michael.

"It's an ancient." Said Lorne quietly. "It's hollowing out her body. And when she dies, it will take over her body."

"How did this happen?" Asked Selene.

"We recieved an artifact the other day. Instead of putting it in quarantine, Fred decided to examine it, and she got infected." Said Angel.

"This is all my fault." Said Gunn. "I let that thing in here." Tears were running down his cheeks.

"Gunn, we talked about this already." Said Angel. "It wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known what was in that thing."

Even Sonja was quiet. She normally would have been squealing and laughing to be in Spikes' arms; but she sat quietly one hand in her mouth, the other fisted on Spikes lapel. 

"We're running out of options." Said Angel. "I've already sent someone to the deeper well where the sarcophagus came from; but the only way to save her would kill thousands of other people."

"What if I turned her?" Selene asked before she could change her mind. "It would stop the process and save her."

Angel looked up. He had been hoping for this very thing. He couldn't turn Fred. He couldn't kill her and let a demon soul into her body. But if Selene turned Fred, her soul would remain.

"I'm not going to promise that it will work. Not everyone can withstand the change." Selene hastened to say. "She might still die."

"I think it's our only chance." Said Spike, who was mentally kicking himself for not thinking of it in the first place. He smiled down at Sonja. She gurgled back at him and began making vowel sounds.

Selene and Michael left Sonja with Spike, Gunn, and Lorne, and the rest of them went to Wesleys.

Wesley opened the door when they arrived. He was looking haggard and scared.

"She's in a lot of pain." He said quietly.

Selene waited while Angel explained what they wanted to do.

"It's up to her." Selene said. "I refuse to bite her unless she is willing."

"Let's go talk to her." Wesley led the way.

Selene had to suppress tears when she saw her friend. She looked terrible. She was lying in Wesleys bed, sweating and shaking. Her face was unbelievably gaunt and pale.

She smiled weakly when she saw them. "Hi. Did you g-guys c-come to say goodbye?"

"Never." Selene said. "We came to say hello." She sat on the edge of the bed and took Freds' hand. It was alarmingly cold. "Listen to me. I can help you; but only if you want me to."

"You mean turn me."' Fred said, coughing a little.

Selene nodded.

"Do it."

Selene leaned over and whispered to her. "I won't hurt you. Just be still." She hugged Fred and gently as she could, bit down into her neck. She drank only a small amount. Her friend had lost a lot of blood and would need what she had to survive the transformation.

She set Fred back against the pillows and covered her with a blanket. The virus would now be working it's way into her system.

"How long?" Asked Wesley.

"Soon." Selene replied. "We'll know if it worked or not in less than an hour."

Angel herded Wesley into the kitchen to make tea. Selene turned to Michael. "We'll need blood."

He nodded, "I'll go get some. I'll try to be back before..."

Selene looked down at her friend, who was unconsious. "I hope we did the right thing, Michael."

He hugged her quickly. "Either way, we did." He told her. He patted Freds hand and was gone.

Selene got a bowl of lukewarm water and a washcloth. She was wiping Freds' face when she noticed something strange happening.

"Angel!" She called over her shoulder.

The dark vampire was at her side in an instant. "Is she okay? What's wrong?"

"I don't know. He forehead is turnng blue. Look at it. Look! So is her hair!"

Wesley picked that moment to come in and he rushed over to the bed to see what was happening.

"Look at her hands!" He said. Her skin and nails were slowly turning an icy blue color to match her hair and forehead.

They were backing away from the bed, when Freds' eyes opened. The astonished human and two vampires were met with a pair of icy blue eyes.

"What's happening?" As Fred spoke, her lips were frosting over with a blue tinge. 

"Fred?" Asked Wesley hopefully.

"What?" She asked. "Wes, what's happening? I feel strange."

"I don't know." Said Wesley. "What happened?" He asked Selene angrily. "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing!" Selene replied, just as angrily.

"Easy." Said Angel. "Maybe it has to do with the ancient."

Michael returned with the blood packets and was equally astonished at what he saw. Fred got up and took the paper bag from his hands. She took out a blood packet and bit into it, not bothering to wait for a cup.

Selene noticed her fangs were normal as she drank. She seemed to be orienting herself as she replenished her energy. She drank all the clone blood that Michael had brought, one bag after another. The others were too shocked to stop her.

When she was done she replaced all the empty plasma bags back into the paper sack. "Thank you." She said to Michael.

He nodded.

"I'm merged with it." She said looking at all of them. "We are one being now. I understand now that I have recovered my strength."

"The ancient is still alive?" Asked Angel.

"Inside of me. Yes. It is here. It is part of my personality. It's evil will be balanced." She quirked her head to one side like a bird. "I look different. Wesley, may I look in your mirror?"

He nodded.

When she came back she sat back down on the bed and said, "Would you like to know her name?"

"Okay." Said Angel, not knowing quite how to react to her.

"Illyria."

AN: Okay, I really hope you guys liked this one. It just hit me and I had to it. I like Illyria too much to kill her. She reminds me of Anya a little bit. Next chapter coming soon. Review me guys! 


	20. Wrath of the Powers

AN: Still not Dark Angel; but soon I promise!

Reviewers:

qwerty: Maybe, maybe not, You'll just have to read on and find out. LOL

DarkLegacies: Cool name. Thanks for reviewing!

Gflea: Yes indeed she did. Freds soul was even consumed to free Illyria. I was severely upset when that happened. I mean I just don't get why they were killing everyone off! It's terribly upsetting, which is why I write fanfic. LOL

Ch. 20 Wrath of the Powers

It took everyone a while to get used to the new Fred. Sonja not included. The baby had taken a long look at her and then simply reached her arms out to the girl.

Fred was still Fred; but she had powers that needed to be explored, and she was of course, a vampire. Her coworker, Knox had been exposed and sentenced to the same fate that the terrible ghost, Pavayne had. He would remian alive and conscious forever;but unable to move or react. The doctor had been caught as well.

They had other worries on thier minds now. Angel had been acting quite strange. In fact so strange that the others were starting to worry that Angelus was back.

He had taken to holing up in his office with Hamilton for hours,discussing things that the others were left completely out of.

"He is being corrupted." Fred/Illyria said, tilting her head in the odd fashion she had. They were sitting at Michael and Selenes' apartment. It was the only place they felt that was safe to talk.

"No way." Said Gunn. "Somehow I think that Angelus is managing to come through.

"I don't think so kiddies." Lorne broke in. "If it were Angelus we'd all be dead or at least maimed by now. Something isn't right here. This isn't like Angel at all; but it's not exactly Angelus either."

"Sodding wanker didn't even care that innocent people were being killed by that demon." Said Spike, who was playing with Sonja on the floor.

Selene looked up at him. She was helping MIchael take care of Drogans wounds. "What demon?"

"Borex." He replied offhandedly. "Old blue and I took care of it."

Fred shifted her icy blue gaze to Spike. "You mean I took care of it, blondie." She was enjoying her new powers. She'd always been the brains behind the brawn. Now she had brawn and brains.

"Oi! I helped!" Spike said indignantly.

Drogan had told them what Angel had done. They were still having a hard time believing that he had let the sarcophagus in to Wolfram and Hart.

"I just can't believe that he would let that kind of harm happen to Fred." Said Wesley. "Or to any of us when it comes down to it."

"Power corrupts." Michael said softly,looking at Selene. She gazed back, her thoughts sending him an image of Kraven. She was remembering the night she had brought him to the mansion. Erika had frightned him away, and Selene had recieved a hard slap across the face for her efforts.

"I'm sorry." Michael said out loud to her.

She smiled. "It's allright."

The others were looking confused and Selene just shook her head.

"We need to confront Angel." Said Gunn.

It was soon agreed, and Selene and Fred remained behind with Drogan. Michael went out to get medical supplies and took Sonja along.

The others went to confront Angel. It was learned that he had a plan to take down the powerful menbers of the Cicle of the Black Thorn. He explained while a glamour covered thier conversaton.

Meanwhile, back at Selene and MIchaels apartment, Selene and Fred were preparing some food for everyone when Hamilton broke in.

"What are you doing in my house?" Asked Selene angrily. She had never liked Hamilton. Seeing him as being too much like Kraven for her liking.

They tried to stop him; but he ended up putting both of them down and taking Drogan.

Michael was talking absently to Sonja as he waited for the elevator to reach their floor. The baby was smiling and laughing.

When the doors opened, he knew something was wrong. He could smell blood. Both Selenes and Freds. "Oh no."

People were standiong out in the hallway looking confused. Michael could see that the door to thier apartment had been kicked open by someone powerful.

He ran, pushing people out of the way and being careful not to jostle the baby to much.

Someone had called an ambulence and a few of thier neighbors were in the house with the two women.

"Selene?" Michael called. "Fred? What happened?"

Selene was lying on the couch, a woman from down the hall was wiping the blood from her face.

"It was Hamilton." Fred said. "He took Drogan." She was sitting in an armchair holding a bag of ice to her head. He was unsurprised to see she looked normal. She had realized a few weeks before she could make the blue dissapear.

Michael thanked the neighbors and told them they could go. When the ambulence and the police showed up Michael sent them away, assuring them the two women were all right. The police, he gave a description of Hamilton, sure they wouldn't be able to find him anyway.

The girls vampiric healing soon eased the damage, and the others returned.

"What happened?" Asked Wesley, who was first through the door.

"Hamilton." Replied Michael.

"He took Drogan." Selene said, from her seat on the couch. She was feeding Sonja.

"Bollocks." Spike said quietly.

"What did Angel say?" Asked Fred.

"Were still trying to decide wether of not to believe him." Gunn sighed. "He told us that he's trying to bring down the Circle of the Black Thorn. They had to believe that we didn't trust him. Or so he says."

"We're waiting for him to come back. He had to go and meet with them."

"Why?"

"We don't know."

They spent an hour discussing the subject before Angel showed up. He was looking worn and tierd.

"Okay guys. Here's what I want to do. The Circle is made up up the most powerful demons that there are. They're directly linked to the powers. I want to take them out. All in one night."

"Won't that piss off the powers?" Asked Spike.

"I'm thinking yes. This isn't going to be like our normal fights. We might all go down on this one. But I'm willing to let that happen. Cordielia won't have died in vain if we can stand up to them and let them know they don't controll everything. Just for one moment let them know that they don't own our fates."

"Sounds good to me." Said Gunn.

They all agreed and Angel assigned them thier targets. He turned to MIchael and Selene. "You guys don't have to do this. This isn't your fight."

"We'll help." Said Selene. "I've already called someone we trust to come and care for Sonja. She'll be bringing help along with her."

Angel nodded. "Thank you. Then Michael, you'll be along with Wesley; but I want you to hang back and cover him. Only go in if he's in danger."

Michael nodded.

"Selene you'll go with Gunn. I'll take Hamilton. Guys, I want you to rest tomorrow. We might not make it through this fight and I want you all to spend the day doing what makes you happy. Get some rest."

They all left for their respective homes and Selene and Michael went about putting Sonja to bed.

"Who's coming?" Michael asked once they had shut the door to their daughters room.

"Erika. She's bringing Marcus and the death dealers. The werewolves are coming too."

"They shouldn't do this. It's too risky."

"They want to. I told Erika what was happening and she told Marcus and Amadillo. They should be here before daybreak. We should get some sleep"

Marcus and Amadillo were discussing battle strategies on the covens private jet. It was completely sunproof so the vampires would be safe on board during the day.

They were due to land in about an hour.

Erika and Farrun were sitting near the back with thier twin boys Adrian and Gabriel. Both babies were sound asleep as was thier mother. Farrun was talking to a few of the death dealers.

They would be ready to land in a half an hour. The jet was fast and they'd made excellent time. It would be an hour to sunrise when they arrived. Plenty of time to find Michael and Selenes apartment building.

The couple themselves had arisen after a few hours of sleep and were making room for the large amount of people who were coming in. Erika would be staying with Sonja and her own boys. The rest would be ready to fight should they be needed.

They had just finished a quiet breakfast with periodical interruptions from the newly awakened Sonja, when there was a knock at their door.

Selene opened it to find Marcus and the others standing in the hall.

She smiled. "Come in, come in." She hugged all the people she knew and commented on how beautiful Erikas twins were.

Michael came out with Sonja who was staring curiously at all of the newcomers. Not a shy child, she smiled and babbled at them.

After everyone was comfortable Selene and Michael began explaining the situation.

"So, the old ones with souls...it's true?" Asked Amadillo.

"Yes." Michael said. "Spike and Angel both have souls."

"But how?" Asked Marcus. "Old ones are demons. I don't understand."

"Angel was cursed with a soul by a band of gypsies after his counterpart Angelus killed an important member of thier tribe. And Spike went to a place in Africa to fight for his." Said Selene. "But on to more important matters, we're going to need you all at one place." She laid down the plan with help from Michael and then they all got some rest.

Later Selene and MIchael kissed Sonja goodbye. Selene looked up at Erika. "Promise me that if we don't make it, you'll take her home and care for her."

"Like she was my own." Erika replied seriously.

Selene nodded thankfully and she and Michael left after making sure the others knew where they were to be stationed.

At the designated time they all swooped down on thier targets. Angel remained at Wolfram and Hart to take care of Hamilton. He'd been to see Connor and was reflecting on the nice afternoon they'd spent together. He wanted this to work, badly. His son would be that much safer.

Selene and Gunn tore into the senators office, cutting through her and swaths of vampires.

Fred took on a few men in a car. She was screaming with exhileration. This was better than any of the silly sparring she'd done with Angel and Spike.

Wesley was taking the quieter approach in having dinner with his his target. Suddenly he attacked with magic. The disgusting red demon was flung against the wall. The demon got back up and nearly killed Wesley, but a blur of movement caught his attention and suddenly his neck was snapped. Wesley dropped to the floor, panting.

"Thanks for that."

Michael nodded. "Lets go."

Arch Duke Sebassis was bathing in his home. He was telling his servant that Angel would never be able to kill him. He took a drink of his servants blood and grimaced. He looked over and found that the creature was lying on the floor, blood spilling from it's mouth. He gasped for air.

Lorne and Lindsey were taking care of their targets as well. Lorne wasn't happy about what he had to do; but he was going to do this one last thing for Angel before he went home.

Back at Wolfram and Hart Angel was waiting for Hamilton. He asked Harmony where the contact was.

"Records room boss, just like you said." She replied.

Just then Hamilton came out. Harmony got extremely fidgety and Angel fired her. The two men waited unitl she left to face off.

Hamilton was powerful. He knocked Angel about the room effortlessly. He was gloating about how Angel was going to fail. Just as he was about to stake the souled vampire, he was knocked across the room.

Angel looked up to see Connor standing over him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as his son helped him up.

"You stop by for a chat and the wotld isn't ending? Please!"

The rendesvous point in the alley was swarming with vampires and lycans. No human would have been able to see them however.

Spike, Fred, Wesley and Michael showed up within minutes of each other. Selene and Gunn weren't far behind, thier targets all eliminated. It was raining heavily.

Angel trotted up moments later, surprised to see everyone there, though not unhurt. Selene and Michael were talking to two men he didn't recognise.

Michael turned to him. "Our friends came to help. This is Amadillo, leader of the lycans, and this is Marcus, leader of the vampires and a hybrid like me."

"Thanks." Angel said. "I appreciate you coming to help us."

The two nodded solemly as a quake shook the ground.They turned as one to see the powers of hell unleashed on them.

Man footsoldiers were making thier way across the ground. Giant and small. And above them a winged creature spouted flames. 

"What now?" Spike asked jokingly.

Angel pulled out his favorite sword. "Personally, I wanna slay the dragon." He twirled the sword as weapons of every kind materialized from every available space. "Let's go to work!"

It was mayhem. Bodies were flung in all directions and that was just from the spot Fred was standing. Marcus and Michael had changed. Both were tearing into the demons with alacrity.

Many of the vampires were perched on top of the two nearest buildings and were taking out targets with crossbows.

Selene had asked Marcus for a special favor and was now sporting guns of every kind imaginable. She was tearing down demons at an amazing rate.

Suddenly the battle around them froze. The warriors stumbled and looked around in confusion.

"Hey." Said a voice from the top of a building.

They all looked up to see several people standing there. One was a redheaded girl who's eyes were glowing white, her hair whipping in the wind that had set up once the rain had slagged off.

"Buffy." Said a few people quietly.

"Heard you could use some help." The blonde girl grinned, leaping onto a fire escape and down from there.

"Good to see you." Angel grinned back.

"Save it for later, Angel, guys. Willow's not going to be able to hold this forever." Buffy was holding a long sword, and she twirled it over her wrist.

"Spell's coming off now!" Willow called from her spot on the roof as the others climbed down.

Angel could see GIles and Xander along with Faith and a huge amount of new slayers were showing up around them.

"Thanks you guys." Angel called out. Buffy nodded and began beheading demons before the spell could completely wear off. The others followed suit.

Willow set up a perimeter that the demons couldn't cross. The dragon was another matter however. It flew at her, breathing fire.

"Ignis Dampen!" She shrieked holding up a hand toward it. The dragons fire stopped coming and it choked spiralling away angrily. It tried to breath fire again; Willow flung another spell at it. All it could muster was smoke.

It roared furiously and dived at the little witch. Willow changed the air flow so that it was forced to bank away. This gave Angel the chance that he'd been waiting for. He leapt to the opposite building and threw his sword as hard as he could at the dragons undeside.

It hit with a disgusting squelch and buierid itself to the hilt. The dragon screamed, and flailed in midair, knocking down a few perched vampires with uncontrolled wings.

The vampires landed easily on the street and scrambled out of the way. The dragon was going down.

"Look out!" Came from several places and everyone in path of the falling creature ran for cover.

The two biggest threats left were the dragon and the giant demon. It had been greatly confused by the freeze spell Willow had used; but it was still flinging people around mightily.

Now that the dragon was down WIllow focused her attention on it. The slayers were hacking away at it, and not making much of a difference.

Willow used a simple spell to draw them away from it and froze it again. It was easier to hold a freeze spell on one creature. She studied it for a moment before she noticed the small hole in it's neck, closer ot it's chest. She sent a powerful fire spell at that spot and released the freeze spell.

The giant demon saw the spell coming too late. It tried to move out of the way; but the spell found it's target.

The fire sealed up the small hole in the things neck, making it impossible for it to draw breath. It grasped it's throat and clawed at it, falling to it's knees and making the ground shake.

Anyone around it began to run. It soon crashed to the ground and twitched a few times. Then it was still.

Angel approached the dragon, a borrowed sword in his hand. It flailed toward him, still trying to kill whatever it could. He leapt back and slashed with his sword, getting it in the eye.

It groaned in pain and heaved. Blood spilling out of it's mouth. Angel cautiously came closer and the dragon suddenly reared up and snapped at him. He whilred out of the way and plunged his sword into it's soft throat.

He retrieved the one out of it's belly and cut it's head off just in case.

Michael and Marcus were teaming up, one would hold a smaller demon and the other would slash it's throat. Selene had already been through five sets of guns and was on her next to last set. Demons were still coming through the portal.

"WIllow!" Shouted Spike from the ground. "Can you close that bloody hole please?"

Willow saw the portal and noticed it was closing on it's own.

"It's already closing down." She called back. "If I make it go any faster it could make an opposite portal and suck us into that dimension."

"Okay then." Spike replied. Slashing a demon.

The big threats down, Willow made her way to the street below. She helped anyone wounded to safety.

She was helping a wounded lycan when she came face to face with Fred.

"Fred? Is that you?" She asked

"Yes Willow. I am a vampire now. With an ancient demon trapped inside my being. I think it would do to explain later." She added when a gaggle of demons came thier way.

Willow watched as her blue tinted friend stopped them with a wave of her hand, sending them all flying. She shook her head and got the lycan behind a bunch of dumpsters in the alley where all the wounded were being seen to by a vampire doctor.

The demons soon decided to retreat and small teams of slayers and unharmed vampires and lycans went after them.

After making sure the demons lying about were all dead, the rest of the group turned their attention to the wounded.

Willow was swiftly moving about, healing what she could. Angel drew Buffy aside. " I really appreciate you guys coming to give us a hand. I know things haven't been the greatest between us since I took over the lawfirm..."

Buffy held up a hand. "I'm sorry about that Angel. I didn't knwo what to think when I heard. But I see now that you were waiting to strike." She grinned.

"I thought I could change it from the inside," He said sadly. "I thought I could make things right; but the powers had their own ideas about that."

Buffy gave him a sympathetic smile. "You tried. That's what counts."

He nodded. " I guess."

He was called away, and he turned an apologetic smile her way and went off.

Buffy turned around to see a mass of bleach blond and black leather.

"Hi luv."

"Spike." She said softly. She looked at him for a moment before stepping into his arms. After she hugged him she pulled back and punched him in the nose.

"OW! Bloody hell slayer, what was that for?"

"Andrew! I had to hear you were back from Andrew! How could you?"

"I'b sorry slayer." Spike said with his hand over his bleeding nose. "I was a bloody ghost for a while. Then I decided to stay here and anno..I mean help Angel out."

Buffy smiled. Then she sighed. "So you don't want to be with me anymore?"

"What are you talking about? Of course I do! I just heard you were with the Immortal and I didn't want to mess things up for you."

"Him? No that was a cover. I needed inside his operation to take him down." She replied. She looked at her sword closely and added, "I meant what I said in Sunnydale."

Spikes eyes widened. "You did?"

"Of course I did. I also wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. I was so awful to you." She sniffled a little. "And after all you did for me."

"Hey, it's okay." He pulled her into a hug. "I've been treated worse believe me."

She giggled through her tears. "Right. I forgot. You used to date Drusilla."

He chuckled and lifted her chin up to kiss her.

Someone cleared their throat. Spike and Buffy looked over to see Fred standing there.

"We need to go. The police are coming."

Buffy and Spike looked around in shock, discovering that the entire battleground was clear, making it appear as if nothing had even happened there.

"Willow did it." Fred said admiringly. "She's very powerful."

"Yes she is." Agreed Spike. "Come on luv, lets go."

They quickly decided to go to the Hyperion. No one was there and it would house them all.

All the slayer teams had returned and they set off immediately, the sounds of sirens in the distance. All those able took to the rooftops. The others walked in small groups to attract less attention.

Angel and his crew looked around when they arrived.

"Home sweet home." Said Gunn, flopping down on the couch immediately.

"It's really good to be back here." Angel said, noticing how close Buffy and Spike were standing. "I missed it."

Fred was dispassionate as she ever was and went to clean up the kitchen. Everyone would be starving soon. Michael offered to go out for groceries and Marcus and Amadillo volunteered to go with him,wanting to see some of the city.

"I'm off to get Erika and the children." Said Selene. "She'll want to know what happened."

Later they were all enjoying a meal, the vampires sipping clone blood brought by Marcus. Sonja was attatched to Spike as usual, and he was feeding her bits of food while Buffy watched.

"I don't know what she's gonna do without me." He murmured to her.

"You're coming back with me?" Buffy whispered.

"Of course, luv. I never could dissapoint a lady."

Buffy beamed.

Angel sighed, watching them. He'd have to remember to threaten Spike with disembowelment if he ever hurt Buffy.

"Don't worry about them." Said Wes, noting his expression. "In case you haven't noticed, Spike's an entirely different person than when we first met him. And I think Buffy can handle herself."

Angel nodded. "Doesn't mean I have to like it."

The next day the slayers, Willow, Giles, Xander and Spike were leaving. Willow was teleporting them directly to the new council building.

They all said thier goodbyes and thanks, and Angel threatned Spike, and they were gone.

The covens had to wait for cover of darkness to leave. When it came, Selene and Michael went along to see them off.

"Well, I see you've made some very strange friends here." Marcus joked lightly. "Remember, you are always welcome at the mansion." He shook hands with Michael, hugged Selene and the baby and got on the plane.

Amadillo hugged them all. "If you need us again, just call."

They were soon gone, and Michael and Selene went home.

"Well, that was interesting." Selene said, before they both burst out laughing.

AN: Okay, now that I have all that stuff out of the way, I will be getting into the Dark Angel part of the story. The next chapter is going to take place around the time of the pulse. I hope you guys enjoyed the battle and the Buffy cameo. I enjoyed writing it. LOL Don't worry, you'll most likely see them again. Sorry it was low on Giles Faith and Xander; but they were just there because I didn't think that Buffy would leave them behind. 


	21. Pulse Point

AN: Here's the first part with Max. But she's just a little girl in this one, so we won't be seeing any of her razor sharp wit yet. LOL

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Dark Angel, BTVS, Angel, or Underworld.

Reviewers:

Julie: Thanks hon. I know, It would be perfect!

astacia: I'm glad you like it. LOL I thought there weren't enough of these crossovers. (which I live for! LOL) I'm glad you like Sonja. I wanted her to have a lot of personality. Well, got some Dark Angel coming for ya in this chapter; but I'm not sure if the kids are gonna be in it yet. I need to put the pulse in first. I'm glad you liked WIllows meeting with Fred. You're a twin? That's cool. I know a family that has three sets. LOL

Samantha: Well sorry about that; but I am a huge Buffy/Spike shipper and I just can't stand what they did on the show. I am planning on brining them in on the story again; but I'll go easy on the smoochies. LOL I'm glad you are enjoying it otherwise.

Gflea: Thanks! I love Buffy and Spike as a couple. I never could abide her with Angel. You're right Spike is funnier. I do love to watch him annoy the pants off of the broodmaster.(And pretty much everyone else now that I think of it!) Glad you liked the battle. It was hell writing that, so I'm happy it was appreciated.

Shane Savio: I'm glad you think so. Yeah, I can't wait for the sequel! I am so excited to see what happens! You can send on the link if you want to. I'll put it up on my author page for others who are interested. I liked Amelia a lot too; but I don't think she'd fit into what I have planned for this. Anyway, thanks for the words of praise! They're always appreciated.

qwerty: No you guys rule! If I hadn't got such nice comments from you all I probably would have given up. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 21. Pulse Point LA2009 Sonja watched as her neighborhood fell into shambles. The power had been gone for a week now, and people were beginning to riot.

Her parents had warned her not to go far from the apartment building. They knew she was well able to care for herself, having developed into a full fledged hybrid. It really wasn't her they were concerned about, she knew. It was whoever decided she looked like an easy target.

She was perched on the roof, watching the humans duke it out. The police were having a rough time of it, to say the least. They'd had to resort to gas to dispell the rioters the day before, adn it was looking the same today.

She heard a footstep behind her and turned to see her father.

"Hi dad."

"Hi princess." He replied, coming up next to her. "They're still at it I see."

She nodded. "Looks like they're gonna have to gas again."

"The mail finally came. You got a letter." He handed her the thick envelope and she smiled in delight when she saw it was from Spike.

"Thanks for bringing it up here." She said, tearing it open.

Little luv, Just wanted to drop you a line and tell you how things have been going.  
Buffy and I are in Italy now. We're making rounds to all the slayer schools.  
It's beautiful here. You'll have to come and see when school is over. I'm sure your parents would like to come too.

Sonja sighed. He obviously had written this before the pulse happened. She looked at the envelope. Yes, it was dated two days before. She would love to go to Europe; but the chances were slim to none that she could go. She went on.

I included some pictures for you. I know you don't recognise all the people in them; but I did my best to identify everyone. Well, best be off before Buffy decides I'm being lazy and puts me in charge of something again. I shudder to think what she will come up with next.

Sonja laughed, remembering Spikes despairing letter when Buffy had made him do laundry for the entire school. That had ended when Spike had shrunk a favorite shirt of hers. No doubt on purpose. She looked back down at the letter.

If you see Fred, tell her I said 'Allo, and make sure you say it like that too. She should get a kick out of that. Much love,  
Spike

Sonja took out the pictures and gazed at the faces on them. There were several of Spike and Buffy goofing off and having what looked to be a great time. She finished shuffling through them and looked back down at the chaos of the street. Yes, it would be lovely to go to Europe.

Seattle

Max walked down the street in the pajamas that she had been wearing for a week now. They were terribly dirty and smelly. She was looking for somewhere to get new clothes. She had shoes, which she had put on before she left Lucys. She also had a coat, which she had found in a dumpster. It was worn; but good enough.

She felt badly for leaving the other girl. She knew what her father was doing to her; but Lucy would never survive out here like Max could. She couldn't keep thinking about it. She had to find some clothes and some food.

A man was walking towards her in what must have been a very nice suit at one time. Max looked at the ground. She didn't want anyone to notice her. She didn't want to go to another home with an abusive foster parent. She was strong. She could make it on her own.

The man saw her and said, "Hey kid, what are you doing out here?" HIs voice was kind; but Max was still wary.

Max looked at him with only her eyes raised. "N-nothing." She stammered. Being able to speak at her leisure to adults was new to her. She'd only spoken to her siblings freely. The rest of the time it was "Yes sir, or no sir, or some other required response.

"Nothing huh? Hey, are you wearing pajamas?"

Max nodded, looking at the ground.

The man stared at her for a second before saying. "Look, I'm not gonna turn you in, okay? I know where you can get some clothes."

Max looked up skeptically.

"Really. I swear. I'm not going to hurt you."

Max nodded in acceptance. He wouldn't be able to hurt her anyway; but he didn't know that.

"Come on." He turned around and waited for her to follow him.

She began walking a little behind him and he turned to look at her. "What's your name?"

"Max."

"Max what?" He prompted.

"I don't have a last name." She replied. She'd learned quickly that people didn't like that, and had made up a story. "Some people found me wandering around. I didn't know anything but my first name. I got put into a foster home; but the man I lived with was really mean. I ran away the night it happened."

"The pulse you mean?"

She nodded.

"Look Max, not all places are like that. There are some good people I know that would take care of you." He paused and then asked, "The man that you were with, he hit you?"

She shook her head. "Not me, Lucy."

"Lucy?"

"HIs daughter. He did other stuff to her too." Max blushed, embarrased that she had admitted that. She was embarassed for Lucy, and herself.

The man seemed to get angry. "What is this mans' name? Where do they live?"

Max told him.

"Don't you worry about Lucy now. I'm going to Social Services with this."

Max blanched.

"Easy. I won't tell them about you. I used to be a policeman, so they'll listen to me. No, you come along and get yourself some new clothes. Then, if you want to, we'll go and see the people I was telling you about."

She relaxed and nodded. "They'll really help Lucy?" She asked timidly.

"They will." The man assured her. "My name's Jim Lowell by the way."

He and Max walked for another few minuets before he led her into a building. There were lots of people around. Max tried to look everywhere at once, feeling a little threatned.

"It's allright. The people here help victims of the pulse."

Max noticed a lot of children in the place. They were playing and running around happily. She saw people handing out clothing and food. Maybe people weren't as bad as she had thought.

Jim led her to the line and a kind looking woman appraised her before handing her a pair of used; but nice jeans. Then she selected a shirt and gave her socks and underwear.

"There's showers in that room over there." She said, pointing. "You might have a little bit of a wait to get in; but it's worth it to be clean."

Max nodded. "Thank you."

"Not at all dear." The woman replied, giving Max a smile. "If those clothes don't fit right, you come back and I'll give you something else."

Max nodded and turned to go to the shower room. She was overwhelmed by these poeples kindness. No one had ever treated her like this before.

When she was done washing, she dried off and put on the clothes that the woman had given her. Everything fit well enough and she smiled in happiness to be clean again.

She threw her old pajamas in a garbage can and ventured back out into the main room. Jim was speaking to the kind lady. The woman smiled when she saw Max.

"You look much more comfortable in those." She said to Max. "I bet you're hungry. What would you like? We have peanut butter and jelly sandwitches, grilled cheese, chicken soup, tomoato soup..."

"Peanut butter and jelly." Max said shyly.

"What kind of soup?"

"Chicken."

"Come on then." She held her hand out to Max. "My name is Ashley."

Max hesitantly took the womans hand. "I'm Max."

Soon afterwards she was eating a big bowl of hot soup and a PBJ. Ashley was watching her.

She looked up questioningly. Was she doing something wrong?

Suddenly Ashley said, "Max would you like to come and stay with me? I have a daughter a little younger than you and I know she'd love it if you came to live with us."

Max must have looked scared, because Ashely quicky said, "If you don't like it, you don't have to stay. I was just thinking you shouldn't be out there all alone. You should have a safe place to come home to, and go to school. You think about it while you eat." She patted Maxs' hand.

Max watched her go back to her positon at the clothing table. She liked Ashley. It sounded like a really nice idea. She decided to go against her training and accept. After all, her training wasn't worth much out here. It was nice to be able to protect herself; but she had no way to care for herself otherwise.

When Ashely came back Max accepted her offer.

LA  
Sonja was on the roof again. The night was chilly and she decided to go inside. She climbed down using the fire escapes to get to her living room window.

Her parents looked up from the couch. Her mother frowned at her over the novel she was reading by candlelight.

"Sonja you should come in through the building. Someone might see you out there climbing the building like a monkey. That's all we need."

"I want to go somewhere else, mom." Sonja said dejectedly. Somewhere where we don't have to hide all the time."

Her father looked down at her mother and smiled.

Michael smiled down at the top of Selenes' head. "She sounds like you did. All that time ago when you wanted to go and run free in the jungle." He thought to her.

Selene scowled at him. "And you remember how that ended up?"

He sighed. "Yes I certainly do."

Sonja hated it when her parents had their silent discussions. "Would you guys talk out loud please?" She said Irritably.

Michael laughed at his daughters irritated expression. "Sorry. Come on you guys, lets go to the Hyperion and visit with Angel and Fred."

Sonja smiled. "Good. Maybe Uncle Angel is in the mood to spar. I am."

Max, Two months later

Max dropped her bookbag on the couch and walked into the kitchen. "Ashley? Cara? Hello, are you guys home?"

Max knew something was wrong. She could feel it in her stomach. She had been living with Ashley and Cara for two months now and they were always there to greet her when she came home from school. The kitchen was a complete shambles. There were papers and food strewn everywhere.

Her manticore training was screaming at her to get out. Someone dangerous could still be there; but she had to know if her surrogate family was okay.

She walked slowly down the hall, making no noise. Her feline DNA allowed her to be silent as well as fast and agile. She saw the bathroom door was partially closed she slowly walked up and pushed it open.

Ashley was lying on the floor, unmistakably dead. Maxs' eyes burned with tears. She could tell that the woman had been trying to get the bathroom window open and had been shot in the back.

It looked as if she had been dead for awhile. A few hours maybe. There was a chance that Cara was okay. Maybe she was hiding somewhere.

Max stepped into Caras room. She didn't say anything in case someone besides her sister was still there.

Stepping around the bed she saw a leg sticking out from under it. She skakingly reached down to touch it, and found it cold. Max snatched her hand away, the tears really falling now. Her family was gone again. She didn't want to look and see what had happened to Cara.

Max went back to the living room and got her backpack. She then went to her own room, dumped out her books and shoved as much clothing as she could into the bag. She went to Caras room again and did the same with Caras bookbag, only putting food into it.

Then she set off for the police department. She wasn't going to let them lie there for any longer than they had to. After she reported what had happened she was getting out of there. She didn't care about anything anymore. No more school. She was going to work and make a living,so she could feed herself.

No more crying for people she couldn't protect. From then on, it was her and only her.

AN: OKay, I know this was really depressing; but it was just a look at Sonjas' personality and what happened to Max after she escaped from Lucys' father. If anyine is confused about that, it's from the episode Flushed in season one. 


	22. Motorcycles and Moves

AN: Sorry it's been so long. I have been very ill; but I'm getting better and I'll try to get a few chapters up for you guys. Also sorry to say there will be no updates from Feb.28 through at least Mar.11, because I will be out of town babysitting my cousins little girls; but I promise I will work on it while I'm gone.  
Disclaimer: I dont own Underworld, Angel or Dark Angel or any other show that might be mentioned.

REVIEWERS:  
qwerty: You know, you're right. It does seem like a sequel doesn't it? It is part two anyway. I forgot to mention that. LOL No, Amadillo is still the leader of the lycans; but maybe that will change.

Gflea: Don't worry I love happy endings! I was in a bad mood when I was writing that chapter. This one will be happier. One of the resons I loved Dark Angel is because it could be depressing but then be so funny you felt better right away. I hope I can recreate that in this story.

astacia: I always wondered about it too. I was hoping to explain a little of why Max brushes most people off. Glad you like Sonja.

Arekanderu: Thank you for the advice. I'll work on that stuff. Although, I don't really see your point on the angst part. Especially after the last chapter. But I kind of suck at angst, so if that's what you're looking for, you might want to read something else. I know those shows and the movie are all based on angst, and I'm not trying to be ignorant here; but this is MY story.Not Whedons' or Camerons' or whoever came up with Underworld. I'm just borrowing thier charachters.

Ch. 22 Motorcycles and Moves

Seattle2015

Max stuffed the money from the safe into her bag. She bit her lip as she shut it and then carefully slid underneath the laser beam she'd revealed with hairspray.

She crept to the window of the office and slipped out. Going out the window, she climbed back up to the roof and hopped over to the next building. This was the largest job she'd ever pulled. She'd have enough money to live on for awhile.

In the six years since Ashley and Cara had been killed, Max had done her share of odd jobs; but most of her money came from stealing. Her backpack now contained about seven thousand dolllars.

Max had decided the pulse was the best thing that could have happened. She was able to make a living and evade Manticore.

She sighed and climbed swiftly down the outside of the building. She was hungry. Good thing she had money. It was eay for her to slip past the sector police; but she really wanted a sector pass. It was so much of a hassle to have to sneak everywhere she went.

It sucked not having a home to go to either. Ashley had been right about that. She cringed. 'No think about something other than Ashley and Cara.' Other than how Ashleys' blood had been pooled around her on the floor, and how cold her surrogate sisters' leg had been to the touch.

Max angrily swiped tears from her face. "Stop it!" She snapped at herself. "Crying won't bring them back!"

She looked at the watch she had bought a few months before. She had two hours to get some food and go back to the shelter for a change of clothes before she had to go to work. She'd got a weeks employment working nights to fix up stolen motorcycles and cars. It payed well enough, she just needed a spot to hide her newly earned dough. She didn't want to take it to work; but she knew that anything left at the shelter would most likely be gone through. Where would she be if some jerk stole her money?

Sonja

Sonja sighed. She hated LA. It had been her home all of her life; but she really hated it. She wanted to go out and find somewhere else to live.

She'd been working for Angel for quite some time now, and living in the Hyperion. He had sufficient money to keep it up and it hadn't changed a whole lot.

The benefits were great though. She had a class one sector pass, which meant she could go anywhere she liked, because Angel had a friend on the force. She also had money all the time,and her own car.

But she was bored. She'd gladly give it all up for just a little bit of fun. She was tired of chasing old ones and demons all the time. She liked helping people; but killing vampires and demons was getting boring.

Her parents had gone back to Budapest. Amadillo had been seriously injured, and her father was needed at the mansion. She'd declined going. She missed her parents; but it wasn't like they were gone forever. Plus now that they were in another country she sure as hell got away with more.

Angel liked to ask her why she had refused to go to Budapest if she hated LA so much.

She liked to respond with a "Fuck you, brood boy!" Something she never would have escaped punishment for if her parents were around, reguardless of how old she was. She just wanted to leave LA, not the whole country.

"Sonja."

"Yeah?" She sighed. Angel had a knack of finding her when she was ensconed in the very activity that she liked to tease him so much for.

"Not brooding again, are we?" He asked, mercilessly teasing her. (For which she couldn't blame him in the least as she did the same to him on a regular basis.)

"Of course not, gel king!" She replied sweetly. "Does your highness think someone like me smart enough to brood?"

He actually looked surprised at the acid in her tone. "Hey, I was just kidding." He said softly.

"So was I." She returned quietly, staring out over LA. The view from the roof of the Hyperion was not as nice as it once had been. Now most places wers covered in refuse and graffiti.

"You wanna get out of LA?"

She looked up. "For real?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I've got a friend living up in Seattle that needs someone who's got muscle. "

"And you're gonna let me go?"

"Sure. I owe this guy a favor. He works on the police force up there. I had Fred make you up some fake credentials. You're gonna transfer."

Sonja smiled happily.

"Seattle's not much different than here." He told her.

"Yeah well, at least they have the space needle right?"

He laughed. "Yeah."

Max sighed. She was eyeing a beautiful jet black motorcycle that she has just shined to perfection.

"Like that, honey?" Asked the man she was working for. His name was Phil.

"Yeah. It's nice."

"Tell you what, I might be able to pick one of these babies up just for you. But it'll cost ya."

Max jumped when he grabbed her ass.

Before he knew it, her boss was on the floor with Maxs' dirty shoe on his chest. "Tell YOU what," she said calmly looking down at him. Everyone else was watching with interest. "give me this bike, never touch me again, and I won't be forced to rip out your ribcage and wear it as a hat."

The terrified Phil nodded, his piggy eyes as wide as they would go.

She let him up and he hastily got the keys to the motorcycle and threw them to her.

"Sweet." Max said. But then her face fell. She'd never be able to get past the sector police with a motorcycle. Oh well, she'd just have to improvise.

"You need a sector pass huh?" Asked a kid with light blonde hair.

She nodded.

"Look, I know this place it's called Jam Pony. It's a messenger service. It's not a great job and the boss is a jerk; but you get paid and you get a sector pass."

"Really?"

"Yeah, here's the address." He wrote it down on a piece of paper.

"Thanks!" Max smiled. Maybe now she could get a place to live, well if she got the job. But how hard would delivering packages be?

The next day she went to the bustling buisness that was Jam Pony. The boss was pretty indifferent to her; but decided to give her a day to try out.

He told her to come back the next day and he would have a temporary sector pass and a bike for her.

Max was about to leave when she saw a young black girl about to fall over on her bike due to a bunch of guys play fighting.

Max ran over and caught her.

"Hey thanks. A girl could get trampled with all the testosterone in here!" The las bit was shouted at the two guys who shrank away apologising.

"Sorry Cind."

She turned back to Max. "Hi I'm Original Cindy." She held out a perfectly manicured hand.

Max shook it. "I'm Max."

"Did you get a job here?"

"I got a tryout day."

"Well, just make sure you get a signature for every package, and you'll probably get the job." Said Cindy. "Normal's not too friendly; but he's fair."

"Thanks." Max said.

"Hey, if you need help tomorrow, let me know. Sista girl will help you out."

"Hey Cindy, you haven't introduced me to your friend." A skinny kid rode up on a rusty bike.

"I just met her, fool." Cindy snapped back. "Max, this is Sketchy, otherwise known as fool. Fool this is Max."

Max giggled. "Hi Sketchy."

He nodded to her, apparently used to CIndys' teasing and Normal shouted at them to get back to work and stop oggling the new girl.

Max took her opportunity to say goodbye to her new friends, saying sher had to get going anyway. She could feel a siezure coming along and she needed to go take her tryptophan.

She hurried to the shelter and found her locker had been rifled. Luckily there'd been nothing of importance inside. She sighed and emptied it. Today she was looking for permanent lodgings.

AN: So sorry about the quality of this chapter. I really suck at transitional material. I do know where I want to go with this, so I promise it won't all suck. I'm going to be skipping ahead soon, becuae there is only so much I can write about this period before it'll get really tedious. 


End file.
